


Ermittlung (Erstochen)

by Ijustneededanewname



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bikers, Detective AU, Erwin Smith and Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Violence, just building up to something like a friendship, mentions of abuse and harrassment, small town justice, there's no gay fucking in this im sorry if thats what you came for, undercover cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 39,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ijustneededanewname/pseuds/Ijustneededanewname
Summary: Detective Erwin Smith is set on the case of a teen's murder by the tourist attraction Four Horses Lake. He's struggled for six months to try and solve it with a lead into the Iron Crusaders, the most feared biker gang in the county. The undercover cop, Levi Ackerman, is one of the few that can really help him, and their meeting in an Almond Tree farm outside of town is his most helpful interview yet.





	1. Chapter 1

''He doesn't like to talk.'' 

They've been bumbling along in a car for the last hour to an almond tree farm, rain pattering the windows and lights reflecting off of the damp road. Erwin's in the car with two other men, one an officer, another a detective that seems to doubt the blond's capabilities, even though he's been on the job for the last fifteen years. 

He's come to a stuck point in his case, one he's missed weeks of sleep over with the hopes of bringing the victim's family closure. Holidays, breaks, any and all free time has been dedicated to simply figuring out what has occurred to the poor teen who'd been murdered.

It's brought him to a biker game, a very violent, awful biker gang that would do absolutely anything to get their point across.

The same biker gang that killed seven of their detectives, four of which were undercover and found out. Now, Erwin needed to talk to one of the undercover's, a man that had been with the gang for the last seven years, tattooed, drugged, and nearly served time, all in the name of making sure not to disrupt the mission. 

Erwin heard that the man walked a very fine line between justice and criminality, but the same defense of being an undercover was always brought up.

He opens his folder again, looking over the image of the undercover, who at the time that the photo was taken, was only eighteen and newly recruited into the army. His head is shaved, his skin has a few acne scars, his grey eyes seem to glare at the camera. He's a perfect choice for undercover, and from what Erwin has heard, he's one of the closest to the leader of the gang that has ever been an undercover. 

''I can't blame him.'' Erwin responds to the statement, slowly closing the folder from Detective Ackerman's photograph. He raises his eyes and sees the other's eyebrows furrowed in the damp and cold looking reflection of the windshield. ''He risks his life every time someone from the precinct asks him to talk.''

''Its his job to relay information, Smith.''

''I know it is, but-''

''We're here.'' the driver interrupts.

Erwin glances up before shoving the folder under the bottom of the seat in front of him, pulling the collar of his coat up and stepping out from the vehicle. His feet feel like they're going to come out from under him at any moment as he walks through the muddy ground, buttoning his jacket up. The blond stares at the entryway of the drive-in and flicks his large, metal flashlight on to follow the tracks he can see. 

There's single tire tracks leading forward before taking a dive suddenly into the depths of the almond trees. 

He watches as the truck he'd been riding in drives past, the backlights becoming smaller and smaller before Erwin disappears within the trees to follow the pathway. The tracks lead him up to a lone bike, fitted with scratches from accidents, a dent or two, and large, nearly off-roading tires with a big leather seat and wide handlebars. 

Shining his light around, there's no sign of the other detective, and he feels a slight panic rise in his chest.

A splashing noise can be heard to his left, from which Erwin lifts his light up quickly and shines it on the other individual. Its Ackerman, with longer hair from his photo. He's got a sizable scar that goes down the side of his neck, disappearing into his wet, leather collar. His eyes have bags, his skin looks unhealthy, and he seems to be doing his best to not slump over.

The blond stares at him through the rain, which is highlighted through the beam of light he's still shining at the other's face. 

''I'm detective Smith,'' he states over the thundering noise of the rain. 

Ackerman squints at him through the rain and the beam, mouth arched into a strong frown, nose turned in disgust.

''Get the beam out of my fucking eyes, Smith.''

He lowers it with a quick, but meaningful apology.

Ackerman steps closer to his bike, coming to lean against the seat. He raises one hand to the handlebars, and the other rests on the curve of the mudguard. 

''I came to ask you about what you know about the case I've been working on.''

Grey eyes flick up through the rain and the other scoffs, like he's bored.

''I know enough.'' Levi jerks his chin at the flashlight that Erwin has pointed at the ground. ''Turn that off.''

Erwin flicks it off.

''I apologize. I know how deep undercover you are-''

''Be lucky you're not standing in my shoes.'' the other breaks his sentence. ''Tell me what you wanna know, then I'll tell you what I know.''

''What was the Iron Crusaders doing on March twenty-third, late into the evening.''

Ackerman rolls his tongue over his teeth and raises his eyes to the other in front of him.

''That's your fucking question?''

Erwin raises his shoulders.

''That's what I want to know.''

Levi looks like he's debating swinging his leg over and riding off.

''They don't have a calendar for their extortion, rape, and murder. I wouldn't be able to tell you.''

He begins fishing into his coat pocket as Levi watches him, pulling a photograph out and handing it over to the other man. Ackerman takes it begrudgingly.

''This is the teenager that was found with his throat slit and more than a dozen stab wounds in his chest and stomach. As well as blunt force trauma to the head, which was done at such a speed that tests and examinations say it must have come from someone within a car.''

''...or a motorbike.''

Erwin slips his hands back into his pockets as Ackerman looks over the photograph.

''He wasn't often trying to win us over to bring him into our gang. But he fought to get into it. He showed up to the bars, to the lakes. Explained to us he knew how to fix bikes and knew the insides of our bikes the back of his fuckin' hand. If he couldn't ride with us, he promised he could at least help us. It was a search to get something more interesting.''

''He made promises with the hopes he could be on your good side?''

Ackerman nods, staring down at the picture.

''What can you tell me about him?''

''He dropped out of high school when things became too bad at home. Every fucker there teased him about it when he told them, but at least one of them has something to that degree burned into their thick heads.''

''Did he talk about it?''

''He knew we weren't a therapy group so he kept it to himself. He thought he needed to serve an explanation for himself each time, but quickly learned that if the guys didn't ask, he didn't need to talk.''

''Was he brought in to join the gang?''

''There was chatter about new blood. Inviting them to clubhouses, or parties. Seeing how far they can go until they're shit-faced. Maybe start a fight to see how fast they are, or how well they fight. Maybe give him a jacket, a vest. Maybe even something as simple as a patch, just to see how he'd do if the cops or someone else gave him shit.''

''And?''

''He did fine.''

''Can you tell me if he reached the initiation or not?''

The other slowly sucks in a breath, thinking as the wind grows harsher and the rain begins to hit them at an angle.

''I don't think he did... That or his initiation was what killed him.''

Erwin raises his eyebrows.

''What takes part in that?''

''Seeing if you can fight, if you can stay up, what you can deal with. If you're supposed to be experience, they might make you stab someone, or make you run drugs. Put a list of shit down and roll a dice, that's what you make the assumption for.''

''Did any of the members ride out to four horses road late in March?''

''There's isn't a homicidal calendar hanging up in the office of the clubhouse, I've told you.''

''Do you think you could ask them for me?''

Ackerman stares at him and sighs, crossing his arms.

''You want me to sit down over a coffee and ask them if they murdered that teen?''

''At some point, I would like if you could address them about it.''

Levi hands the photo back.

''Is your only fucking lead the Crusaders?''

''So far, yes. A suspect might be hiding there. We have tire tracks that have lead back to members in the gang.''

''More than half of them have changed the tires since March. You'll be lucky to catch even one of them.''

Levi stands straight and Erwin steps back as the other swings his leg over the seat and sticks the keys in. The other revs the bike on and rides away without a second glance, mud being spit up with rain water. The blond raises the light again and flicks it back on, finding his way out of the almond tree farm.

-

Erwin finds himself staring over the files yet again in the late afternoon of the following Thursday. His barely touched lunch is sitting open beside him, surrounded by documents and photographs, along with numbers and lists of witnesses. 

The murder has come up to several dead ends, with no capabilities of following them. 

Most of who he has spoken to were in prison at the time of the murder, or their alibi's check out. His last rational step is the Crusaders, and having organized a meeting with Ackerman took weeks out of his time simply for some information. Though he was given barely any in his conversation with the other man.

But asking for Ackerman to ask about the teen put Ackerman's life in danger. Though it was rumored that the smaller man was well known throughout the biking community, and he was slowly reaching the hierarchy of the gang, any slip up, or any identification taken by officers or detectives could get Ackerman killed, and quickly. Asking for him to meet Smith, even in some place as empty and deserted as an Almond Tree farm an hour outside of any civilization was dangerous enough. 

Ackerman had obviously been working very hard to keep his cover, given the state of his face. Erwin had no clue the limits of what the other man was truly going through, but by a quick check, it seemed he was doing anything and everything possible to stay known as one of the most dangerous and trustworthy within the gang.

Erwin sits back and grabs his food, using the weak plastic fork to pull some noodles up to his mouth. He was doing everything in his power to make sure it didn't run cold, but with unhelpful witnesses and lawyers with their degrees up their asses, it was making it difficult.

He may have been a detective for the last ten years, but it didn't change how his case was going.

The detective simply couldn't go over his information any longer.

''Erwin,'' Mike pushes a drink across the table to the other man when he arrives later that evening, dropping himself in the opposing chair. ''You look awful.''

''Thanks.'' 

His fingers wrap around the glass and he lifts it to his lips, taking a small sip.

''I'm guessing you're not getting anywhere with your case, then.''

Erwin rubs his eyes, his fingers sliding towards his temple where he presses them against them heavily, shaking his head.

''No. And an informant,'' he glances around. ''Might be even more useless.''

The other grins, shaking his head and folding his fingers behind his neck. 

''You said you had a lot of evidence.''

''Of how the kid _died_ , not who _did it_.'' Death and murder is a sparse topic in such a town, and the death of a teen who'd been plagued by the Crusaders was even worse given the long past and influence the gang has had for the last few decades. 

''I've heard that it points to the Crusaders.''

''Legally, I can't reveal that information.''

''That's a fuckin' lie.''

''I'd have to protect a friend's name to the grave if I told you, Mike.''

The other sits up and rests his arms against the table, swirling his glass. 

''When'd you eat last?''

''Around twelve.''

Mike stands.

''Wait here, I'll get you something.''

The other comes back with an assortment of food and begins to eat, pushing it closer to Erwin so he'll actually do something with his food instead of glancing at it on occasion and allowing his mind to be taken up by the current case.

''I know you're worrying about bringing the family closure,'' Mike lifts a chip to his mouth, chewing. ''But you've got to give yourself time as well.''

''I do.'' Erwin promises, swirling some bready, fried item in a small cup of sauce.

''It's obvious you've lost weight. That is if someone doesn't look at your fuckin' eyes for a moment.''

''What's wrong with my eyes?''

''The bags. You look like you're wearing goddamn eyeshadow at this point.''

The detective pops the snack in his mouth and it practically melts over his tongue. 

''I've been taking care of myself.''

Mike sits back, chewing angrily. His eyes become alight and his eyebrows furrow together as he places his palms on the edge of the table. 

''Have you stopped to look at yourself?''

Erwin pauses, staring at Mike before leaning back himself.

''Are you gonna give me a lecture?''

He watches as the other's hands commence to raise before smacking back down on the table again. 

''You look fuckin' unhealthy.''

''What the hell do you think that family would say if they saw me taking therapy classes?''

''I'm not asking you to start pulling money out of your pocket to pay someone to listen to all of your issues. I'm telling you to feed yourself, to get some fuckin' sleep. You think that you need to go through mourning like the family or else you're not a good enough detective.''

''How would you know how to be a detective, Mike?''

''I don't know. I wouldn't fucking know. But I know when someone's being pushed to the fucking edge, and I can see it in you right now.''

''I didn't come here for a lecture.''

''My fuckin' God...'' Mike proceeds to lean his head back as he strokes his hair from his face. ''You're not fuckin' listening... You know what?'' he lifts his chin and looks Erwin in the eye. ''I'll let you dig yourself into your own goddamn grave.''

The other stands and Erwin watches.

''Where are you going?'' he asks the other strictly.

''I'm going home. I've tried to help you for the last six months, Erwin. I've been here for you.'' the other collects his things, checks he has his wallet, and decides to take a case of wings with him. ''All you've done is push me away. Take a step back at some point, look at your life and how you are. Then you'll fucking realize that I'm here.''

Erwin watches his friend leave the bar, pushing the door open into the blue and purple twilight, black clouds overhead.

-

Levi's back out in the rain again, but for a very different reason. 

This time, he rides on the road leading to the house of the gang leader, the same man he'd requested to speak with since Smith had asked him questions on a similar damp nigh a few days back. He wants to address the situation, ask about what happened to the kid and know why officers showed up to their predominant bar the evening before, asking questions. 

It would be enough for the lead to answer his questions, if running drugs like a mule wasn't enough for the man already.

He checks the road before riding directly across, leading him onto a dirt pathway that would take him to the more isolated but often frequented home under ownership of the Iron Crusaders clubhouse. He can distantly see the rear lights of other bikes already, and hear growling from engines not his own. Coming up to the home, there's music playing, people shouting. He can hear glass breaking and whooping. 

Levi turns to the right, away from the main gates that would lead behind the home to the open clearing where a small stage-like porch has been built and a shack leading out onto the river gives them capabilities to frequent. He takes the private pathway, towards gates always locked, and watches as two guards check him and unlock it. 

He rides in, the lights directed towards the clearing leaves him in the shadowed dark with nothing but the noise to lead him in. Ackerman removes the keys and sticks them in his pocket, forcing the kickstand down with the heel of his boot. He removes his gloves as he walks up to the damp wooden steps that creak and nearly snap with every step taken. They sink in the middle, almost giving out. 

A group of assholes are drinking under a canopy further from him, around twenty feet on the other side of the home. They're wearing their vests proudly, grinning at each other with beers in their hands and a bag of coke protected, a slit in the top. Levi raises his knuckles to the plastic looking, white door beside him and knocks in his certain pattern. The mesh covered window opens and he glances up, a scrounge of facial hair and awful breath meeting his eyes before it slams shut. He can hear the locks go before he steps back, the door being pushed open. 

Levi takes a step in and unzips his jacket. Drops run off of him and dribble to the floor, but this office space has seen a lot more than just water-like fluid. There's constantly an underlying smell in the home, stronger towards the office, but he's never gone further than the kitchen area. He has his ideas on what it might be, but there's no reason on asking unless he has clear reason to address it.

''Smells like fuckin' death in here still.'' he states as he enters the office room. 

The very same asshole that he's been taking orders from for the last seven years smiles and leans back in his broken and stained office chair. 

''You said that every time since I met you, Ackerman.''

Going around the other two in the room, he heads instead towards the desk and drops himself in the opposing chair, running his fingers through his damp hair.

''I heard word that cops went to the bar.'' Levi nods. ''Shit... What were they asking 'bout?''

''If anyone knew this kid...'' 

He brings a newspaper clipping out of his pocket and drops it damply onto the table. The other man leans over it and stares.

''We saw him around. Others saw him with us. Its enough for them to think we killed him.''

The newspaper clipping his brought up into the air so the other can study it further.

''Yeah, he's been 'round.''

''I saw him doing more than just that.''

It floats to the table as the other drops it.

''It ain't nothin' more than some kid that wanted in. Pigs shouldn't worry about more than what's in their trough.''

''By this point, it is in their trough. And they'll eat every fuckin' bit and save us for last if we're not fuckin' careful. They're going into the bars, and who knows, they might be here next, takin' you back to the fucking station and booking you if they found all the drugs and whatever that smell is coming from the walls.''

Levi ignores how the other's eyes fuel with rage before settling back down. 

''What do you want me to do? Hand over the boys that did it?''

''I want to know who fucking did it, and why, so I can teach 'em a lesson about cleanin' up after themselves. Maybe it'll get into some fucker's brain around 'ere.''

''Nah, nah, don't do that.'' the other raises his palm to stop Levi. 

The drumming rain can be heard slowly losing its weight and its strength in the moments of silence that follow.

''Do you really thin they're gon' try and come here?''

''I wouldn't count it out. They deal with tweakers, abusers, accidents, and the occasional misfit kid runnin' round breakin' mailboxes. Now they've got murder on their radar, and real important one too. A kid, barely outta high school.''

''How do they know it comes back to us?''

''You ever heard of Modus Operandi?'' A nod. ''It might be similar to how its been done in the past.''

The other brings his fingers to his now pursed lips, pressing them heavily. Its a sign that something is on the other's mind, but he doesn't want to speak. He's silencing himself against something that's right on the verge of his tongue that would spill if he opens his mouth. Levi's left to sit and wait, knowing that even if he wanted to, he couldn't relay this information on to the homicide detective with the blue eyes and large bags beneath them.

''They could trace that?'' a stinge of worry.

''Get a group violent in this gang, they'll commit a crime similar to how they've seen it done before. You're all 'bout being like the older men, working like they did, stayin' to tradition. If they've seen any one kill or torment like that, they'd get it stuck in their minds.''

''No-one's gone down for hazing like that before.''

''You dumb fuck, this is beyond hazing.''

''Where was he found?''

''Dunno. But they found a dead kid and traced it back to us.'' Levi begins to stand, connecting the zipper and zipping his jacket back up to his sternum, where it spreads open and reveals the white shirt underneath. ''Tell your boys to be more careful next time.''

-

Being perched in the same position for a few hours is an uncomfortable place to be in. Especially when you can't move, and you've got to watch the backs of the others around you. They're the same others that Levi, on this end, is suspecting of having killed the teen that Smith wanted to talk to him about. That evening, back in March, he'd clearly remembered seeing them grab bats, and show off knives before riding out into the dark like the group of jackass hyenas they were. 

Now, on the other side of the law and of the situation, Levi watched them enter an open warehouse for a drug deal. Warehouses and factories were more than often abandoned in this side of the country, making room for druggies, drug dealers, kids wanting to explore, and once he'd seen a newly painted pentagram on the floor of one of these same buildings. 

They liked their religion here, but more so enjoyed their drugs. 

He watches from the bushes with his bike a good distance away. He's the scout for this one, dealing with cartel to get drugs and perhaps a gun deal struck down. Any information he can pass off, about the murder of this teen or the illegal deals going would hopefully get him out of this situation sooner, hopefully an early retirement that wouldn't involve death, either.

They come out unscathed and ride away, back through the brush. 

Levi watches the warehouse from his side with strong eyes, every movement he could see was watched thoroughly before he slowly retracted himself from the brush which secured him and went back to the road where he'd parked. 

His bike is hidden further into the tall grass of a ditch so no one on the road could see him, even if they were searching for scouts, or if by accident. He's sat on this road once many years ago in the middle of the day and in the five hours he was stranded, only two cars passed. It ain't a busy road. 

He stays low when a semi drives past, far too fast over the limit. 

Driving the bike out is easy, Levi checking for any cops, any cars, any other bikes or vests, friendly or opposing. 

Their deal goes over without a hitch and when Levi groups back up with them, no one is following, not even cruisers. There's some sort of pride in his heart when he knows the cops aren't there with them. Its the life he's been living for the past seven years, nearly eight, that has an anger for the police and a love for the drugs and the violence. Its a small feeling, which usually keels over when the empty, lost feeling takes its place. Its the feeling he first got when he first ever entered that biker's compound, or put on the vest, or dealt with the initiation. 

When his fake crimes were listed, and fake past. When he got tattoos that would permanently sit on his body, doing coke with these men. The feeling of being a cop, deep down in a bubbling stew within his stomach always gave him fear. 

A cop with no back-up. Who could be killed and won't be found until he's nothing but bones if the Crusaders wanted. 

He's watching everyone with what looks like disinterest when they arrive back at the compound. The boys he rode with are grinning while one rides circles in the mud, holding the drugs up like he just won a medal. He's smiling from ear to ear, toothy grin showing off the ones that are missing. 

The lead steps out without his shirt on, directly out into the cold. His tattoos, from his throat to the lining of his pants can be seen. Most of them are prison tattoos, etched on with mixed racial tattoos as well. The gang isn't exactly an inclusive group. Before starting his time here, he'd heard enough of their racially motivated crimes, and had read over the folder of hate crimes committed. 

Levi wished that he could have joined something else in his youth, given his years to doing good like he wanted to when he joined the precinct. In some way, he really was. But it felt endless, tiring. One day it felt like it really would kill him.

The drugs are checked to be real and Levi pulls up a barrel to sit on. Watching them is like watching a nature documentary on trailer trash, and he finds his entertainment in them every time. He likes studying, surveying. Its his job to relay information, and goddamn if he doesn't do it like a pro. Its, luckily, real, and no-one gets hit or screamed at for their stupidity. 

He stands when the barrel is taken to be sat on by the lead. Its dragged up to the porch and he sits on it, resting his hands on his knees while he looks over his gang under his control. 

''I got word that some fuckin' cops were snooping around.'' he states. He looks over at Levi and lowers his voice. ''Gimme a smoke.''

Levi pulls the pack out of his pocket and tosses it to him, finding his lighter in his pants before tossing that over too. A cigarette is pulled out and the lighter flicked on, the other taking his time to light it before he closes the pack and pushes it into his sweatpants, the lighter following. He knows he'll never get either of those back. 

The other removes the cigarette to cough and then spit whatever came up out from his mouth. It hits the ground and he continues his statement.

''Askin' about that boy we were planning to invite in I heard. Now I don't know the details, and I don't wanna know 'em. I just want to know if someone killed 'im.''

There are wary glances to each other, some suspicious, others curious. One steps forth and all eyes turn to him, including Levi's.

''I got info sir.''

''Then speak.'' he barks.

The other steps closer and raises his voice to be heard. 

''We were gon' take 'im to the lake and see 'is fightin' capapambilities-''

''Capabilities.'' Levi corrects under his breath.

'' 'e agreed to meet us at eight but 'e never showed 'is face. I jus' thought 'e pussied out.''

 ''What else did y'all do?''

''Nothin'. I thought that if 'e didn't show, 'e didn't want no part no more.''

The lead looks at Levi and he stares back just as strongly. 

''Which lake?'' the lead asks.

''That one by that Four Horses lookout.''

They're dismissed for now, ordered to get back to whatever they were doing. Levi is watching the biker who spoke up, studying his face to the point where it burns into his mind so he has a detailed description. He looks up as the lead comes for him, stroking his fingers through his beard.

''You think that they might be lookin' round there?'' he's asked.

He shrugs his shoulders.

''The boy died back in March? May? Someone might still be interested in that ground. It's been a while since the boy's death.''

''You think they could still be trying to piece it together?''

Levi nods.

''Its a fair bet that someone would be.''

And he knows that that someone is the detective he met in the Almond Farm.

-

Erwin is back on the Four Horses road, attempting to see it from another angle. Its now seven months into his investigation and he has done all that he can, but something has been heavily missing from his investigation. The issue is, he doesn't know what that thing may be

He knows that the weapons used by the killer were taken home promptly afterwards, since scouring the trees for weeks lead to nothing. The trash bins around the tourist cabins were checked, the pier, the restaurant and the very few homes located on Four Horses road. The main road that curves around the lake was checked for any tire marks connecting the tires to the crime, but nothing else was found. All DNA left behind was of the victim's and no one else's. The ditches, the crevasses, and any other place which could be searched was searched and the dogs brought up nothing. 

Now, he's a lone detective crouched on a dirt road just in front of the lake. He's put the map together in his mind several times. He's drawn it down before, though it may be crude to look at. Everything is labeled, and on his most bored days he sketched down pine trees around the shoreline and the homes. 

The main road stretches the entirety of the lake, almost like a large oval. The pier is to the south, with the connections shack beside it. The off-road that Erwin was currently crouching on was around 150 feet, or fifty yards from that same pier. Then fifty feet, or sixteen yards, from the entrance to Four Horses road, there is a drive off spot. It gives the ability to stop the car for any number of reasons, and has always been an uneven run off from the rest of the road. Further up, no more than fifty feet again, is where the crime scene was taped off. The crime scene was around fifty-two feet, fifty-five counting the blood skid from the body. 

Thirty yards down the road is house number three, the home with cameras that were found all around the property. Unfortunately, the cameras pointed in one direction, towards the home, and only one watched the driveway where an issue of tourists driving up had become their main problem and the cameras number one job to watch. Even with the footage, it had only given them sight into the trees, which were too close together to see anything through. 

House number two is further up the road, just under thirty yards. Asking the owner's questions lead them to find out that, they too, had cameras on their property. They filmed the chicken coupe in their backyard to see what had potentially been killing their livestock and never got around to taking it down. 

It directed onto the chicken coupe,  pointed north of the home. The crime, from the home, was committed west. 

Getting stuck on many backroads leading to nowhere, they arrived to house number one that had cameras down their driveway, mainly at the metal gates keeping strangers or visitors from driving up. They had a set of signs, mainly including ''Smile, you're on camera,'' and ''Beware''. There were also signs, handwritten, telling people to get off the property, or others stating that trespassers would be shot. There were cameras pointed all different directions, but they watched the home. 

The home was just north-east of the crime scene, and was actually closer to the curve of the main road than it was the scene of the crime. They were unsuccessful in getting camera footage in hopes of having some sort of account or details of the possible suspects, or perhaps a glimpse of the murder. The owner of the home kicked him from and other officers from the property soon after. 

Though number two and number three were far more useful, they didn't supply many detailed answers. One family had been out to dinner in town and the other had gone to the cinema, leaving Smith with a rather quick dead end. 

He stands and looks due south, towards the turn-off, gravel area and looks straight past it. There are lampposts, as well as a traffic camera. One camera points towards the pier, which looks at a north-west direction. The right camera looks towards the curve of the road and the entrance to Four Horses, North. The left faces the complete opposite direction, around a south-west, south-east direction. 

Erwin pulls the folded piece of paper from his pocket and starts strolling down the road as he unfolds it. The cabins are northwest from where he stands currently, only a few minute's walk down the road, leading further into the forest. The cabin property line went in to the forest at about eighty yards, maybe more. Around fifteen cabins were being used the night of the murder, and if any one of those staying in the cabins heard motorcycles, he could tie it back to the Crusaders again.

But it wouldn't be a definite suspect. 

The blond reaches the end of Four Horses where it meets with the main road wrapping around the lake and watches as two cars pass each other on the road. There isn't lots of traffic during this point in the year, October, where fall is ending and winding down further into the winter months. 

But during Spring, more and more traffic began growing, especially for Spring Break. Given schedules from the local schools, they also had their break around this time, which added on to individuals going to the forest areas for vacation, or those going to the lake for fun. There was more foot traffic as well as vehicular traffic, which would have meant more eyes on the roads than there were now. 

His victim was killed on the twentieth, which was three days after spring break in their towns began. His death was rounded to about ten, ten fifteen by coroners and by checking the rigor mortis, he was dead for around ten hours when officers arrived on scene. He had been dead nine hours prior to the man who found the body to discover him. 

It gave them a window of his death, but a few questions were left unanswered.

If the occupiers of houses numbered three and two were out during the evening and didn't get back until sometime after the suspects death, what road did they use to get home if they hadn't noticed him like the caller who found the body had? 

The victim was found at the corner of the road, bloody skid marks showed where he'd fallen to where he'd been dragged to. He wasn't completely hidden, and nor was he entirely obvious, but someone from the road would have been able to see him that evening if they were coming up the road with their headlights on. Or, they would have seen the blood. 

But they had been thorough enough in their investigation to take all sorts of tire tracks they had found, and if they could eliminate certain individuals, it would make way to a cleaner case. 

He goes to house number three and walks towards the front door. The first thing he notices are the cameras and how one is pointed to the curve of the property. It had been dark, but he knows they could have missed something, especially if the wrong time frame was given. 

Erwin rings the doorbell and steps back, folder beneath his arm as he waits. The cool air mixed with the scent of pine tickles his nose and he looks over his shoulder, breathing out a sigh. He can see mist up in front of his face. 

The door opens and the blond looks up, giving a kind smile towards the owners, who luckily were still the same ones he interviewed a few months ago. He shakes hands and is invited inside where he's offered some warm drink and a place in their living room. He's quick to shake it off and has to explain that he's there for a different reason, still there about the case.

''How bright are the headlights on your truck?'' he asks the owner. 

''Just LED lights.''

''Are they very strong? Can you see well? Especially on this road?''

''I've never had stronger!''

He smiles.

''Wow. How long have they been installed?''

''The last year.''

Erwin pets their dog and sits carefully on their couch as they lower the volume on the television and he organizes his folder. The blond watches them as they bustle around each other, now in the company of the same detective as last time. He kindly declines cookies before he commences the interview.

''I know you've answered questions asked previously, and I respect that,'' he states. ''But I've found some loopholes that I was hoping you could answer for.''

He crosses his leg over his knee. 

''You told me that the night the teen was killed you two were out and couldn't hear anything down the road, right?'' he's given some nods and notices a quick glance between each of the owners. ''Now I trust your word, but looking closer I found that the man that called in the body came up the road the same direction you two must have done the night he was dead. He came up Four Horses and stopped when he noticed the boy and instantly dialed for us. Do you have any way you could explain how you possibly could have missed that?''

''It was a dark night...'' there's a breathy laugh. ''It was late. I watched the road, nothing more.''

''You were watching the road... Okay. What about the blood on the road? Did you not notice that, if you were paying such close attention?''

There's a pause and Erwin looks up. The owner is staring at him, still smiling but putting together some excuse in their mind. He pauses his writing and tilts his head lightly to the side, watching him in the moment of silence. His gaze flicks momentarily to the other in the room, the wife, and finds her watching her husband in a silent worry.

''Did you see the skid of blood on the dirt? Or the puddle of blood on the ground?''

''I think you should go.'' he's told.

Erwin blinks and smiles, calmly standing and closing his notebook. 

''Thank you for speaking with me.'' he states, heading towards the door. He turns back and finds the husband directly behind him, staring. ''If you need anything, just call the precinct or show up. I'll be more than happy to help either of you.''

He steps out of the house and shuts the door behind himself, letting out a long sigh when he's close to the truck. Erwin quickly takes his phone from his pocket and snaps a picture of the headlights on the truck before heading out of the property and continuing down the road to house number two, where the camera's were filming their chicken coupe.

Erwin is careful of the big dog outside, though having witnessed it chase a butterfly doesn't exactly strike fear into his heart. A vehicle is in the driveway, so he can only assume the man he wants to speak with is home.

The detective walks to the front door and knocks, rubbing the dog's head. He goes through the same process of explaining himself before he's invited in, to where he stands just within the threshold and begins speaking with the other individual.

''Your brother was actually the one to call in on the body, wasn't he?''

''That's right. He was coming to visit from the valley since I had some eggs for him that my chickens had just laid.''

''Which you stated were the first good batch since you installed protection around their coupe, is that right?''

''Yeah. He was gonna help me dig the wire a little deeper in the dirt since I'd just had surgery done on my wrists. I tripped over a parking beam and tried to catch myself... Though you probably have my statement already.''

''I do. You'd fallen, tried to catch yourself, and instead broke both of your wrists which put you out of work and farming for a few months until surgery, where you took on medical support and your brother came often to visit you and help you, especially with grocery shopping.''

''I couldn't ask for a better brother. But why are you here if you already have my statement? Did you find something on that boy?''

''I do already have your statement. I'm here because something occurred to me that I was hoping you could answer.''

''Anything to help with the investigation and to bring his family closure.''

''You said that you and your girlfriend were out at the cinema, didn't you?''

''Yeah, we took her car to town and went to go watch a movie. I think you could get the tapes from the owner if you don't believe me.''

''I know you were there, I was able to check by the cameras. But you stated that you didn't get back until later that night. Using your girlfriend's car still, right?''

''Yes sir.''

''Do you know what type of headlights your girlfriend has on her car?''

''Something like... Lumens. I think she bought them after complaining about that yellow quality you get on old cars.''

''Do they work well?''

''Oh, real well.''

''Then were they not good enough for you not to notice the boy's body just a short distance from you?''

The other's eyes go wide and he clears his throat.

''I-I don't think they were that bad, sir. Really neither of us were payin' any true attention...''

''Not paying attention to driving? Late at night? On a gravel, winding road using your girlfriends old car? Really? Or did you lie about where you had been around the time of his death? Because I can tell you there's no video footage of you at the pizza place beside the liquor store that night because you simply were not there. You lied to me, directly to my face, and your girlfriend covered you up.''

''Now don't think I killed that boy!''

''Then tell me the truth and I won't have any reason to arrest you for obvious inconsistencies in your statement towards a law official.''

''Fine! Fine...'' The other runs his hands down his face and breathes out heavily, dropping his hands. ''We... Left the movie theater and drove up past the high school, on our way further into the neighborhood up there. She lead us to this little open field and we... Had sex.''

''You lied to me about where you were that evening because you didn't want to admit that you and your girlfriend were having sex in her car in the turn-off of... what road?''

''Trabuco road...''

Erwin inhales and writes it down before continuing.

''Is there any good reason you didn't tell me this or were you just embarrassed?''

''The guy living in the house not far from where we were caught us a few hours in and threatened to call the police... I know that being caught havin' sex like that forces you on the offenders list, and I wasn't about to get caught like that.''

''Would your girlfriend be able to verify your story?''

''Yes.''

''Give me a description of the man who caught you so I can have an extra witness verify it.''

Erwin writes down the description of the man on Trabuco road and looks the other in the eye once he's finished.

''What time did you get back home then? When I came to interview you, you were home.''

''We got home at two in the morning.''

''If I were to cross-reference your girlfriend's car's tires and the tire tracks found on the scene, would I be able to count her out?''

''Yes, yes. Oh my god, yes.''

Erwin notes it down. 

''Your neighbors,'' he points his thumb behind him. ''Did you see their car in the driveway or not?''

''I saw two different cars in the driveway when I left.''

''And they only own...?''

''One white truck. They even recommended new headlights for my girlfriend's car so she wouldn't have any issues any longer.''

''What was the car you saw in the driveway?''

''A Mustang Cobra. 2000.''

''You know the specific's?''

''Ah,'' he laughs. ''I'd know a Mustang anywhere.''

''What color?''

''White.''

The detective nods.

''Did you ever see it around before or after this case?''

''I saw it a few times since they'd moved in. I'd get home from work 'round seven and see the car in the driveway the next morning when I left again. A few nights I went out, it wouldn't be there, but once we both went up the same road and it went onto their drive. Around... Twelve.''

''At night?''

''Yes sir.''

''Did you see it leave the next morning?''

''At around nine when I went over once it was still there. I really never saw it arrive or saw it leave.''

''Could you say it was suspicious?''

''Well I didn't know what issues they could've been having that they only ever arrived late. I didn't think it was much of my business.''

''Did you ever look at the license plate?''

''No...''

''Nothing about it stuck out?''

''It had a silver rim around it with something engraved, I noticed that on the plates.''

''I see... And is there any reason that your neighbors suddenly recommended lights to your girlfriend?''

''They know how bad these roads can be, with the animals and how weathered they get. Not being able to see five feet in front of you is awful, especially up here.''


	2. Chapter 2

He leaves making sure the that the other knows how much trouble he could get in if he ever lies directly to a detective ever again, especially on a murder case like this. 

Next, he has to verify his comments and see if his girlfriend can put him there on the day at the time he said, as well as following the statement back to Trabuco road to find the man that's been detailed having seen them during intercourse in his girlfriend's car at around one in the morning.

Erwin would rather not, but the best place he can find the girlfriend is at her work at the Hallmark store between the Vons and the CVS. It's a small little strip of a store between the two of them with the overpowering smell of fresh paper. It has a wall of Disney Christmas decorations just to the left with the registers beside them. Its where he walks to first, noticing a gaggle of little kids pointing them out to each other. 

The blond goes to the register and asks for the whereabouts of the girl he's trying to find. She's brought out from the back room and she leads him outside, zipping up her coat as they stroll towards the post office, just on the opposite side of the CVS store. 

''You're the detective working the murder of that poor boy, aren't you?'' she asks.

''I am. I visited with your boyfriend earlier today to freshen up on some of the questions I've asked him. Now I've come to you.''

''Is there an issue?''

''There was, actually, about where he said, and you supported, where he was the night and time of the murder. You and him both said you arrived back home just after the time of the murder, getting back and going to bed. He told me that what actually happened was you two went to the movie theater, then left to a secluded part of Trabuco road where you two commenced to have intercourse in your car. Can you verify that?''

She lets out a breath and nods.

''I can.''

''I don't want your intimate details, but explain what occurred.''

''I picked him up at seven to go to the movies to watch the action film we both wanted to see.''

''And footage shows you both _were_ there at the time you stated.''

''We then went to Trabuco road and... You know...''

''Could you tell me around how long that may have lasted?''

''Well we went to the Frosty place first for around an hour and got milkshakes. They were open late for the car show.''

''And people there can verify that you were there at that time?''

''I sure hope so.''

Erwin jots it down. 

''What time would that be?''

''Well we left his house at seven... Got to the movies at seven fifteen? And the movie started at seven twenty, so we had to hurry. It lasted until around... Ten. And then we went to Frosty's and got there at ten-thirty. There was an accident that slowed us down that night. After that, we went to Trabuco.''

''What caused you to leave?''

''We were caught.''

''Around what time would you say you two were caught?''

''Hmm... I want to say some time close to one thirty. I drove off as fast as I could and we went directly home.''

''So you hurried?''

''I didn't want him callin' the cops on us!''

Erwin writes that, along with her times, down on his paper.

''Can you describe him for me?''

He's given a pretty similar description before he sends the girl back to work and heads off to find the man who lives on Trabuco. Erwin has already sent out word of the 2000 Mustang Cobra that had been identified as being on the suspicious neighbor's property and wanted to track t down for answers as to what was going on that night of the murder, and to know why they lied to him and asked for him to leave when he began crossing a line he didn't even know existed.

The blond turns onto Trabuco road and feels the car jolt as he runs into a pothole, the water from the pothole splashing up the side of his car. Continuing further, he checks the few houses located down this road and decides to go to the faint location that both parties of the couple had described on their interesting night out. He shuts the door and turns from the tree, looking towards where they must have parked and onwards towards two homes. 

The first one has the car's missing from the front driveway and the second is up for sale. Erwin goes to the first one and knocks, hearing dogs parking from within. He checks around the property when there's no answer and begins to walk down the path back to his car when a cube-like vehicle pulls up and continues down. The driver looks just as the man that had been described by both parties.

Erwin lifts his head as it comes to a rolling stop and he reveals his badge and ID.

''Detective Erwin Smith. I'd like to ask you a few simple questions regarding a couple that may or may not have been involved in a bout of public area sex.''

The other's face lights up.

''Those assholes.'' he states immediately and then scoffs. ''Fuck, I didn't think you guys would actually follow it through.''

''Have you reported it?''

''I sure did. I was sure I heard something strange coming from up the road and decided to check it out. Sure enough when I got there, they were fucking in in the passenger's seat. The moment I shouted, she got off of him and reversed the fuck out of there.''

His badge and ID are slipped back into his pocket before his hands follow closely after. 

''What time was this?''

''Gosh... I'd say one... One thirty.''

He smiles at the other and nods.

''You've been very useful in my investigation sir, thank you.''

Erwin begins walking away, blatantly ignoring the other as he asks if he's going to arrest the couple for their public sexual intercourse.

-

The brother of the boy that's been murdered has showed up to the bar, practically frothing at the mouth with his fists at his sides. He wants vengeance, he's kept making sure everyone knows that he thinks the Crusaders killed his brother, but Levi knows the boy will end up dead if he continues down this road. It may already be too late for what could be stirring up in the minds of the bikers around him.

Especially now, as he shouts and screams, making sure all eyes and ears are on him. The music has been drowned out now. The same thumping, ugly sound that Levi's ears are bombarded with constantly. 

He wants to get this kid out. He know the boy will end up like his brother if he doesn't stop, if not worse. Time slows as the kid turns and faces the bar in its entirety, jacket flapping with him. The front is stained with something, food, or drink from the past. He's been trying to console himself with something, and that something has gotten stained down the front of his clothing. It shows on his dirtied pants, too, his hair thats gotten raggedy and his skin that's dirtied and pimples that are popping up on his face

Shit, he might even look as bad as Levi does on months worth of cocaine being pumped through his veins.

Levi watches as time goes slower as the boy reaches for something in his jacket, wraps his fingers around something and continues to pull it from the depths of his coat. The biker find himself grabbing the kid's arm and giving it an almost death grip, staring him down as the boy looks at him in surprise, shocked to find that he's moved so fast.

He doesn't know how he's got there either, he just knows that if the boy did what he wanted, he wouldn't have stepped out of there alive. Levi grips the side of his coat where the boy's hand is resting and drags him out, shoving him out of the doors of the bar and following him down the steps. The assortment of motorbikes shine and reflect the shitty lighting of the lamppost beside the road and the bar signs screaming OPEN to all that want to get shit faced and fucked up in the ugly little town smelling like cat shit and soaked in human blood. 

The biker drags him further away, gripping the back of the kid's neck at his pressure points even as he fights. He's still got good grip, he's still got his strength. Even if the boy has a burning vengeance, he won't get the upper hand on the biker. 

Ackerman drags him up and shoves him harshly.

''Fuck off kid.'' he orders him. 

The other turns to him and goes to pull whatever is in his pocket, out and at Levi. He drops his arms and sighs. 

''I said _fuck off_!''

''You killed my fucking brother!''

''I don't know who killed your brother-''

''I know he was going out to go see you fuckers the night he died! What did you do to him?!''

''Are you even fucking listening? I don't know what happened to your goddamn brother! I don't know if we did it, or if he was jumped by someone else. Now put your gun back in your pocket, and give yourself a good reason later to use it. Don't let these assholes gut you like a goddamn fish, because I know they will.'' the boy lowers his hand but his breathing is still in temperament. ''You should cut your hair. Shave a target in the back so they can aim better. Now fuck off, go somewhere else.''

''You don't sound like one of them.''

''Do you want me to act like one of them or will you fuck off like I told you to?''

Levi stands his ground on the cracked black cement as the boy looks slowly over his shoulder and at whoever has gathered at the doors of the bar. He glances at Levi before turning away and jogging off into the dark, still clenching the pocket of his jacket in his hand.

When he turns back, a few of the bikers are watching him. Others have turned away in disappointment that Levi didn't beat on the kid more than before. The biker's he'd rode with to the drug deal, and which he suspected had killed the brother held some curiosity but only turned away, laughing. 

He pushes the door open and enters the bar again, hearing something about the bikers wanting to ''rid of'' that bloodline so they wouldn't have to worry about him any longer.

Levi drinks with them, silent as ever and surveying the bar through the night.

''Why didn't you give him a good hit?'' they ask him. ''Or at least stab at him?''

He rolls his eyes over to who's spoken, the asshole triplets he can barely stand and somehow managed to get into the gang. 

''I thought I'd save my fist for your nose instead.'' he replies flatly. ''See if I can't make it fucking uglier than it already is.''

''You wanna fuckin' attack me?'' the other stands quickly and his brothers look more than ready to back him up. Levi lifts his glass from the table and sips it slowly, watching him. It's knocked from his hand and bounces against the both, spilling its contents and proceeding to shatter against the ugly red floor under their feet. His hand is still held to where it had been before-hand and he slowly lifts his eyes to the man that smacked it from his grip. 

Truthfully, he doesn't have the energy for this.

Levi pushes himself to stand and moves to leave before his collar is grabbed. He grabs the wrist and twists it, hearing something snap before he grabs a bottle and shatters it over the head of the next man. He topples back and Levi picks up a glass, throwing it with all of his strength point blank at the third brother, who goes down before he can properly stand. The chair goes down with him, and kicks the table, causing the only drink standing to topple. 

He lets go of the broken wrist of the man in front of him and the other crumples, holding it against his stomach as he joins his brothers on the ground. Levi wipes his mouth and sniffs, stepping over what happened to his own glass as he goes to leave the bar. 

He's got a meeting with the lead anyways. 

-

Levi did learn the guy's name, but he never bothered to hold onto it. He memorized locations, deals, faces, and any information that could be useful to the small town that was becoming more and more plagued by the biker gang and their constant flow of drugs and other illegal shipments that came from somewhere down at the bottom of the state. 

The lead was already jotted down in the notes at the precinct he'd joined, and ATF had a positive identification of the man. His tattoos were unique and easy to track, if his piss-smelling jacket wasn't.

Its dawn on a Sunday. He knows that by how the parking lot of the church not far from him has started filling faster and faster. They'd better come for their praise early, for their forgiveness, maybe they'll get a good deal once they get to heaven. Men he'd witnessed commit awful abuse against other individuals pulled up to the doors not long before the doors closed for the service. Over the space of hours during the morning, he watches that parking lot fill faster, to the point that the cemetery road is filled with cars parked on either side.

There was a new preacher that had moved to town not long after the Crusaders had properly begun their crusade. He came and preached that a better time would come, that in God's time, they would all be freed from this monstrosity. Levi had heard his sermons' before, he'd heard of the chatter across town about this preacher somewhere from deep within the states that apparently had the power of God.

Maybe this preacher could become a televangelist so Levi could use the shit television in the biker compound to get his forgiveness there. He could watch the other bikers do it too, and could try to understand what was honestly so wonderful and God-sent by this man.

He hears his name being called and slowly removes himself from where he's been sitting for the last few hours, strolling up the dirt road to the house overlooking the church and the gas station down the hill from it.

He's called to check the quality of the coke that they're trying to be dealt. Levi has watched them pull open the slit, but it isn't right. Levi pulls at it and everyone around him hops towards him, going to grab him. It snaps in half and shows that instead in the middle is insulation. 

Grey eyes lift up and he hands both halves back to their seller before motioning to the guy's truck. He turns away as the man sprints to his truck to get away, the rest of the bikers picking up stones and throwing them after him. 

Levi swings his leg over his bike and looks up, watching as they crack the guy's back windshield and sees him holding the back of his head, blood covering his hand while he screeches down the road from them. He kicks his bike on and follows the truck, turning off onto the road towards the lead. 

The meeting place is an hour and a half up a big fucking mountain so they can be secluded enough that no information could ever get passed out of their meeting place. He's sitting quietly as he thinks about the boy that came yelling and thrashing into the bar, trying to prove his point and himself.

At that moment, a harsh smack connects with the back of his head and forces him up. Levi twirls to retaliate and sees the lead there himself, watching Levi with a rage. 

''Fucking what?'' he shouts at the other.

''You let that boy go last night!''

''How good would it 'ave fuckin' looked if he was found dead like his brother? After his brother is found dead and he's come to the crusaders?'' Levi stands his ground as the other closes in on him, gets in his face and forces him to smell his breath.

''Instead of hurting him, you hurt your own.''

''They fuckin' attacked me. I stood my goddamn ground.''

''You didn't make sure that boy wouldn't come back.''

''I didn't have to. I'd already threatened him.''

He's shoved and Levi instantly steps back, further up and closer to the other's face to show he wasn't going to fuck around with him. 

''I expected better.'' the other states.

''Lower your fucking standards.''

The other narrows his eyes before laughing and clasping his hands over Levi's shoulders, stepping back.

''No wonder you were discharged from the military.'' he says. ''You can't take orders worth of shit.''

Levi remembers sitting in the office of the precinct over the shoulder of the other detective as they typed out his false records from when he'd joined the military to up to when he was twenty-eight, just joining the Iron Crusaders to really go undercover. It listed why he was falsely dishonorably discharged to when he went to jail for sixteen months for his fake crimes. Leading all the way to his final day at the precinct as a simple detective. 

It was good cover, and Levi spent the most part of his first two years studying it regularly so he could keep his life.

He's let off the hook about the brother coming to the bar and is instead brought up into the trailer. Levi takes his seat at the plastic table as the lead pushes open the curtain of the bed. Looking over, he sees the lead staring down over something, feet on either side of the man's thighs. He feels something strike in his heart as he realizes she isn't conscious, and evidently hasn't been for a while. But she'd only been newly stripped of her clothing, and judging by the smell, he could assume the bikers that had left the trailer had their time with her recently. 

Levi holds back, like he always has to, and instead raises his eyes to the other man. The lead motions to the girl on the bed.

''You want a turn?''

He shakes his head, turning away.

The lead comes out later in his underwear and sits across from Levi with a drink from the fridge. He pries it open and sips it, swallowing loudly.

''What did the boy want about 'is brother?''

Levi is picking at the skin around his nails as the sun is suddenly covered by a cloud in the sky, shrouding them.

''He wanted someone dead in return for his brother.''

''Should 'ave let 'im try.''

''Cops would've been all over us. You would have let us incriminate ourselves.''

''Let them try to take us. We'll have the weapons against the _apocalypse_ even if they _tried_.''

-

''I'm on my way to the deal now.'' the other's voice is scratchy over the payphone connection that Erwin can hear. 

''He said all of this?'' the blond asks.

''Yeah. After takin' his time with the girl.''

Erwin swallows his disgust and writes down what Levi tells him.

''Where is it?''

''Don't try to come.''

''Why not? We can stop them.''

''Because I'm one of the few that'll actually be there. I'm one out of the two that's trusted to ride beside or behind the shipment truck. Only four will be there, of us at least. I don't know about the dealers.''

''What kind of weapons are you expecting there to be?''

''I'd guess military grade with how 'e's been talking.''

''Thank you. I'll let you get going now.''

''Hey!''

''What?''

''The brother of the boy came into the bar the other night with a gun in his jacket, screamin' about us killing his relative. He wanted vengeance. If he winds up dead too, you know where to look first for his death. Be careful.''

The line is suddenly hung up and Erwin pulls his head back from the phone. Several others had reported that a young man had been seen running from the bar, holding something in his jacket while bikers stood in front of the bar. But there were no more details since there was a suspected burglary and all eyes were pointed on the effected property the night of the crime. The boy only came up when suspicious individuals were pointed out in and around that place at the time of the crime.

Erwin sets the phone down and finishes writing before standing from his desk, grabbing his coat and heading out of the door.

The family buried their son more than half a year ago, but they were far from healed. Closure would help them, but until he could follow it, he could never bring it to them. For now, he wanted to make sure the brother didn't go anywhere near the Crusaders and that the family kept him a good distance from them for as long as they can.

He follows the road past the casino and it takes him into the depths of the neighborhoods. Erwin arrives to a supported house with a few horses beside it with a white fence keeping them from escaping. The nieces of the family are sitting on the porch together, the toddler and the ten year old.

By this point, each of the members of the family know him and his face. So does most of the town, which was the main cause of Levi's fear of meeting with the blond, even if it was so far outside of town.

''Is your aunt or uncle home right now?'' he asks her. The girl points to the door and Erwin thanks her before knocking.

The body of the mother can be seen before she rushes up and opens the door. 

''Detective!''

''I'm sorry to say that I'm only here to speak with your other son.'' he tells her truthfully. She looks disappointed, but she nods, bringing him in. Erwin wipes his shoes off and enters the house, moving further in to the back room. 

He knocks and when he isn't given an answer, Erwin worryingly looks to the doorknob before pushing it open. The boy he wanted to find is laying on the bed in the room, staring at the ceiling.

''You don't have any good news.'' the kid tells him. 

''Maybe not.'' Erwin states, coming to sit on the bed slowly. It sinks under him and the kid moves his legs away, rolling onto his side. The blond glances up at the mother who's worryingly watching them from the end of the hallway. ''Walk with me outside.''

''I don't have to.''

''You know why I'm here. Walk with me.''

The kid refuses to leave the property, but he at least goes outside with him. 

''Several people saw you the other night, running while holding something in your pocket.'' he tells him quietly. The kid is watching the horses and ignoring Erwin. ''I know you weren't out to steal anything. I know you didn't have anything to do with that crime committed. But I do know you were at the Crusader's bar with _something_ in your jacket pocket, which I can assume was a gun.''

The kid's eyes flick to him and away just as fast.

''Did you want revenge on them?''

''Did they kill my brother?''

''I can't say for certain.''

''But you can tell me that they saw him alive!'' the kid turns to him fully, fuming.

''At some point, in his life, they _did_ see him alive.'' he pulls his shoulders back as the kid turns from him angrily. ''He wanted in with them, he was going to find his way in with them. I'm solving the case.''

''You aren't doing a good fucking job.''

Erwin inhales.

''It would be easier if I knew more, yes.''

''Do you even know anything?''

''I know that you need to stay away from the Crusaders. Probably far from here given what I know what you did there.''

The kid turns his eyes to him.

''You can't incriminate me.''

''You went into the bar and started trashing things, yelling at them about your brother. This continued for a short while until you were sure you had everyone's attention. And then, when you reached for something, one of the bikers stopped you and dragged you out. By eyewitness accounts, you were seen running away and through the town center barely five minutes after that, and we both know that the bar is a short walk from the town center. Everything connects. You threatened one of the most violent, dangerous bike gangs in this country.''

Big eyes stare up at him.

''Am I gonna get killed?''

''I want you, and perhaps your family, to go somewhere else for a while.''

''Where?''

''Family, far away. Something could be organized through the police.''

''Did I cause this?''

''I wouldn't be able to know for certain. They're an unpredictable group, so I can understand that you would want to put your blame on them. But I know for certain that they would continue teasing you and your family about the death of your brother. No matter what, they wouldn't leave you alone.''

''When-when should we leave by?''

''Get it organized with the police, will you?''

''What about my nieces?''

''Everyone will be safe. _**Don't**_ , and I mean it, _**don't**_ meddle with them. You shouldn't put yourself in danger like this, even if you want answers for your brother. Let me do my job. I promise by the time you're back home, I'll have answers for you.''

-

Erwin sits down with each member of the immediate family and goes over their alibi's again, recording everything and writing his crucial points down. The rest of the family follows and over the next week, he speaks with the neighbors of the boy. 

School is back on after a small short-out that left them unable to continue classes. It gives Erwin the capability to speak with the students that the boy was close with before he died. Their alibi's stick and he finds no inconsistencies with their statements, just as with the family. The places they said they were are checked again and CCTV footage secures their statements and alibi's. The people they said they were with can secure these statements as well. 

He moves on to co-workers, which worked at the garage just adjacent to the shopping center parking lot where he'd gone to the girlfriend's work to get her true statement. Erwin looks across the lot, the garage on a slight incline that is enough to look over, and turns his eyes to cameras and the gas station across the small road that flows through from the rental car place behind him.

The blond enters and surprised eyes raise to him, as customers never entered this small room, and all work was done outside, usually with customers in the car as they did it, or at the shopping center. 

''You're that detective.'' he's told. Erwin nods. ''Come to get your car fixed?''

''No. Sorry. I came to go over your statements.''

''Still struggling with it?''

''It seems that no one saw him at all throughout the day.''

''Really? That's too bad.''

''Even you?''

''I've told you. He didn't come in for work that day. I told him that if he was gonna keep going 'round with those bikers, he had no right to be here. But if he wanted to earn cash the right way, he could keep working. He was barely here in his last days. Even if he came to work, he brought Crusader's bikes to work on.''

''Did he bring the bikers with him?''

''No. Never. He was the won that rode their bikes here. Which I saw as somethin' personal.''

''Personal?''

''Oh, you know. Those bikers treat their bikes like their lives. It's their signature, if the insignia isn't enough. Giving it up to him probably showed how much he trusted them.''

''You've never said this before.''

''None of your officer's ever asked me.''

''You didn't think that this information could have helped us anyways?''

The other just shrugs and Erwin writes down what he's said anyways.

''Did you see the bikers with him ever?''

''Only the bikes. The engine made me sick to my stomach when it started to frequent.''

''How often did he bring the bikes at the highest point?''

''A bike every day. Even for the smallest of things. He never took pay for them, either, so all of our things were used for nothing.''

''And by the end he was rarely here?''

A nod.

Erwin reads over his notes before speaking.

''It says that you refused to give up the tapes so we could verify what you told us.''

''I couldn't have all of my employees gettin' in trouble for under the table work. I wouldn't fire them all.''

''Could you now?''

The other shrugs.

''Sure.''

''Was there anyone here that he was close with?''

''There was one kid, but that girl went to start training as a park ranger. He tried to convince her to join the gang with him, but she wouldn't.''

''Why did she leave here?''

''He started getting pushy. The gang started joinin' in last I heard.''

Erwin raises his eyebrows.

''Did they?''

''Yeah... She only told me.''

''She was too afraid I'm guessing...''

''Do you know if she got away from it?''

''They moved on from her. I don't know why. She don't know why either. But she didn't question it. I have her number saved still if you want it.''

''That'd be really helpful.''

Erwin goes through the ordeal of pointing the man directionally through his phone before he writes down the number and the girls name over it. The blond thanks him and tells him that if he has any more information, to contact him as soon as possible.

The blond uses the phone at work to call the girl's number, leaving his name, number, and reason for calling her on her voicemail. He can't blame her if she's simply ditched using that phone, or if the number was left behind in case the Crusaders were starting to go too far. Erwin really didn't have a lot of hope that she would call him back, especially if the Crusader's had gone on for a while, or even went as far as abusing her in forcing her to join. It wasn't uncommon, and given what this gang was built upon, it wouldn't be much of a shock.

But the recruitment of native kids was new. They originally only ever recruited caucasian people, or people of a lost home. It was a racially motivated beginning sprouting from an aryan brotherhood member who wanted something more and didn't want to join other gangs. It started of racial, and for its few decades, stayed as that. It would be obvious to assume that they could have lead this boy on to kill him, but he must have had the knowledge that they originally came from such a hateful background.

Erwin gives himself more questions than answers yet again. 

The other aspect is, this kid didn't come from a broken home, or awful past. Everyone in his family spoke of the love, the adoration they had for one another and though there was slight resilience against him dropping out of high school, there was still support for whatever he dreamed of doing. 

Unless it was a large family lie, or the kid had something deeper, more misunderstood occurring behind the scenes and behind the curtain of family life, he may have simply felt _invited_ to this gang with somewhere else to belong in such a small town with so few opportunities.

He has someone else to go with, a girl that was harassed by the gang and by the murdered boy. He also had to weigh the idea that she could have been the one that retaliated and killed him for the harassment, though it may seem out of line for such an assumption, he could not draw it out.

The blond stands from his desk and goes to his whiteboard, writing this new information down, as well as taping up the photographs of the new individuals. Using different colored pens, he ties each photograph to another person, the printed photo of the Iron Crusaders insignia sitting on the left side, with nothing else tying it but the garage. With witness accounts of the boy taking different Crusader bikes to the garage to be fixed, working on his own time, and getting apparently no money, which also put the garage owner back by two hundred dollars.

He'd become errand boy for some time before being offered something else, probably the initiation he wanted for the finality, to be part of their gang.

But Erwin couldn't get verification of this idea if he didn't speak with the bikers that were closest to him before his death; members of the Crusaders. Levi possibly wouldn't have any information leading to this, he'd already told the blond what he could from the payphone connection. There would have to be some excuse to bring bikers in, those specific bikers. He'd need to ask Levi to lure the suspects to him, or to cause something for them to drag them in. 

They'd probably lawyer up, but Erwin thinks he can do it.

The lead of the girl brings him to her family home some deal up the mountain, past the Lodge hotel and further into the depths of the rocky backroads and uncertain pathways. His car jolts and rumbles, turning it on the sharp corner before reaching his address. There's a light sprinkle, just a whisper of the rain as he steps out and continues up to the weak wooden porch and knocks on the door.

The house looks like it should be mobile, built on supports with metal siding in a light yellow with white trimming, a rain gutter snapped in two and leaking over the home made ramp that leads up onto the porch and to the front door. Erwin looks down at his hands, waiting as he's knocked before it opens.

He lifts his eyes up and introduces himself, asking for the girl in question.

''She's left.'' her grandmother tells him as he enters the home, careful of the stack of mail against the wall. The blond turns to it, finding that the first two he can see are addressed to her, from his victim. ''Left 'bout five months ago, not long after that boy's death. Went to San Diego and had plans to go to Arkansas.''

Erwin nods as he listens, lifting the stack at the middle and finding the same names as addressor and addressee.

''When did these letters start coming in?'' he asks.

''Those? Oh they came in in February. And then started gettin' worse by the end of the month. He started comin' around, came 'round with a few buddies. When we heard those bikes, I told her to hide away.''

''Can you show me where she had hid?''

 It's an odd little bunker, an entrance into their so-called basement. It had been decorated and different strands of Christmas lights were strung up all around the concrete and the walls. Shelves had been put in for books and movies, couches were moved down there along with bean bags. There was even a hammock in the corner of the room with a plush mattress under it with blankets and pillows. A small microwave and heater were both connected by an outlet that ran from an extension cord leading into the house. 

The blond walks up to the mattress and puts his hand over it, finding that it was still warm.

''When was this room last used?''

''Well she's been gone for so long, not since she left.''

His eyes lift and he follows the trail of the extension cord around the room, all the way over to the large poster on one wall. It was of the forests they lived in, just around the National Park, with a black frame around it. The detective stands and approaches it, looking over its sides. 

''This is a very nice photo.'' he tells her. ''Who took it?''

''Oh, we just bought it from a friend...''

He nods, running his fingers down the side before his nail hits something. The blond runs his fingertip over it once more before going lower, feeling a second one just beneath his knee line. Erwin raises his other hand and pulls at the frame lightly, feeling it open. He steps back as it swings open and looks within, finding a small bathroom area having been constructed, the girl he was wanting to speak with crouching in the corner, by what he assumed was supposed to the the bathtub. 

''You're a long way from San Diego, or Arkansas.'' he tells her.

Erwin has her sit on the couch in front of the small DVD player as he kneels with his folder and notes. The girl is still in her pajamas; grey and white plaid pants with a brown tee-shirt with wings on the front. Her hair is up in a messy ponytail, and she keeps rubbing her feet over one another, trying to warm them. A nervous tick that the blond has already noticed is that she rubs her thumbs over her wrist, in a clockwise formation three times, and then counter-clockwise four times. 

''Does that motion make you feel better?'' he asks her gently. She slows her rubbing, instead brings her thumb up the side of her hand, to her opposing thumbnail before looking to the floor and up at her grandmother, who stands with her walker beside the extension cord wall. 

'' _Hew amlita_.'' Erwin hears the older woman state.

'' _Hawit ohom 'am_.'' the girl responds quietly.

''I know you don't trust me.'' he interrupts. ''But your grandmother is right. I'm here to help you.''

They both look at him, the grandmother coming to sit on the couch beside the girl, taking her hand in both of hers and holding it. 

''I'm detective Erwin Smith. I know that you were one of the many that had seen him before his death in March. I also know that he and the biking gang _Iron Crusaders_ began harassing you. Can you tell me when this started?''

She mutters something.

''You'll have to speak up, I'm sorry.''

''We worked together at the garage.'' she tells him, barely over a whisper. ''He had left school, and I was working to go to college in San Bernardino.''

''How well did you know him?''

''We weren't really close. We were work friends, we talked in the open time between people going to the garage, we learned each other's lunch orders by heart. Sometimes we went to the Starbuck in Vons together for something warm to drink. We usually went to the gas station for snacks, or somewhere warmer to stay.''

''What started the harassment?''

''I'd... Brought him gifts a few mornings. I'd brought homemade food to work for all of us to enjoy. He seemed to think all of it was for him. That my hugs meant something more... When we first talked about our personal lives, we listened close to each other. I enjoyed his company. But after I told him about what I do in my free time, he kept trying to find ways to be there with me.''

''Could you explain that to me?''

''He would... Suddenly show up on Saturdays when I went to the library with my cousins and my school friends. Or he would be there on Wednesday afternoons when I was doing the laundry, just hanging out in front of the auto parts store, or by the front door of the bicycle place. When I would go to the McDonald's across the parking lot for a coffee, or internet connection, he'd be there too. He would come up to me and act like it was a shock to find me there. I'd just let him sit with me, I didn't want to argue the point. I was scared.''

''And you had every right to be.''

The girl looks to her grandmother and down at her cold toes. 

''My friends would invite me to parties and I'd go. Bikes started showing up around me. Parked at places, or driving down the opposite side of the road. And then they were in the lane next to me, or I'd see the same two bikes making rounds of the parking lot in front of the laundromat. Or I would be at McDonalds by the window and look out, finding a group of them parked together, watching me. Then all I could hear were their engines. I wouldn't go out with my friends, I only went out for groceries or for work. And then he started asking me why I was staying home so often, and I told him I was feeling ill. So he showed up here for the first time. I never even gave him my address.''

Erwin shifts to his other knee, writing all of what she has told him down onto his paper.

''Tell me, would he have any access to finding this information out?''

''The garage keeps our information private. Phone numbers, addresses, emergency numbers to call if we were ever in an accident. All of it is kept private, and we signed waivers to make sure of it. After he showed up here, I got angry at our manager, shouting at him for letting anyone know where my address was. He told me he never gave it out, and even let me watch all the camera footage I wanted to make sure of it. He never, _ever_ let anyone look at any personal papers for _any_ reason. He stayed true to his promise.''

''And you hadn't noticed any cars following you, either?''

She shakes her head, raising her eyes to him properly for the first time.

''Aside from the constant motorbikes.'' the girl nods.

''And they never followed me to these roads. Only the main roads, or parking lots. Always in the public eye, never private. They wanted to be seen by everyone, but especially me.''

The detective watches her for a moment before taking note of her statement.

''Did it ever go past following you?''

''I hugged him once or twice and he grabbed me.''

''How did he grab you?''

''He grabbed my-'' she gestures to her rear end. ''And pulled me closer. Pinned me against a wall. My grandmother had hit him over the head for it and he backed off.''

''You mentioned a second time as well.''

''The second time was after he'd started wearing the vests and the patches. Started making sure everyone knew he was in with the Crusaders. He had cornered me leaving a house party late one night, up towards Mariposa, and he-'' she bites her tongue, looking down again. ''Told me that if I said anything, he'd do whatever he wanted to me. But at that time, he'd bitten my collarbone and pulled my shirt off. That was all. And then the letters started.''

''What was the course of action taken?''

''He broke the skin. I was bleeding and I was taken to the urgent care the next morning. The night before we'd only put bandages over it and peroxide. But we were worried.''

''Did you have to get stitches?''

She nods.

''And a tetanus shot. Just to be careful.''

''Would you have receipts of this transaction?''

''Our insurance covered it.''

Erwin nods.

''Alright... Can you tell me roughly when these letters stopped?''

''Not long before he died. The first twenty were hand delivered. And then the rest were left at work, or taped to the front of the washing machine at the laundry. Then groups of them were mailed to me, and they simply kept coming.''

''Why did you make up the excuse of being in San Diego for the first month? And why did you follow it by saying you were in Arkansas? You even had your grandmother answer the door with that.''

''Because I didn't want anyone to come looking for me. Anyone. I don't care if it was the police wanting to find me, I didn't want to be found. I never wanted to face those bikers, to see that insignia. Something in me knew that if I ever saw them again, I might not come out of it alive. Or at least untouched.''

''What made you think that?''

''How they looked at me. How he began to look at me, just as they were. Predators.''

His pen scratches across the page before he speaks again. 

''Where were you the night of March twenty-third?''

''Here. In this hole.''

''I can account for that.'' her grandmother tells him. ''I was with her. We were watching movies until midnight. I even got a call from my sister at nine thirty. Check my phone bills if you want!''

''Did you ever plan on killing him?''

''No. I wanted him off of me. But I could never kill someone. Not him. He didn't know what he was doing by the end of it.'' the girl says. Tears have welled in her eyes. ''He was nice before that gang got into his head. He could have done something. Lived up to his dreams like he wanted to. I would've helped him get there, too.''


	3. Chapter 3

''Are they still being nosy?'' 

A bright blue, reflective glass bottle is being spun repeatedly on the table where Levi sits. There's been no active movements of the gang in a short span of time with the officers having come looking for news and information, as well as the brother of the victim having come to the bar for revenge and information himself. 

''Not from what I've heard.'' Levi responds. 

''I wan' you to handle any officer that starts puttin' their nose in our business. Understood?''

He lifts his eyes to him. 

''How?''

''Get 'em off our backs. Distract 'em. Don't let 'em come 'ere. This compound need ta be protected, an' you're gon' run it. We always need scouts an' distractions. Not jus' anyone can be trusted. I'm choosin' you as a lead 'ere. I trust you, I'm puttin' a lot of trust in you for this.''

''When do I start?''

The roads have begun to freeze over, making it slick and difficult to keep footing. More than three accidents have occurred in the last few days, all three minor but warnings were put out anyways. They're going to the trailer park to get payment or a payment plan set up with a certain someone that has been on their radar since some money was offered up and never taken. 

Levi rides at the back, cold wind stinging his face as they ride on. A group breaks off at the start of the road, leaving them with half of their men before they continue on. At another point, three more leave, leaving behind only a few that roll up to the front entrance. Levi takes a sharp turn to the right, others splitting off. He's distraction, and he's going to do his job. 

He comes up to the trailer from the right side, seeing the door being thrown open by the lead before witnessing them in the back window. He revs his engine and can hear the rest do the same, following his lead. Some ride around in circles, gathering attention to themselves. He sees one of the tenants of a trailer pick up their phone before a biker rides past, smacking it harshly from her hands and laughing about it. 

His eyes lift to the people around them, looking out of their windows, stepping out of their trailers before directing his sight instead to their target. He can still see the guy getting a beating inside; one of the cabinet doors has obviously been broken off. By leaning back, Levi sees the door being raised and dropped down again. 

The man's being beat by his cabinet door. 

He looks over his shoulder and watches the bikers ride in circles, causing a mess, being loud, distracting just like they'd wanted to. Levi glances up and sees lights flicker through the trees. He turns the bike and rides around to the front door and leans in.

''Cops.'' he states. 

The man on the ground is a bloody mess, and the lead is covered in it. He watches as the other man stands straight and turns his head to Levi, having felt power flow through his veins after beating their subject to the ground. The guy wipes his head and turns to him fully, engines growling, roaring, something breaks in the background. He's looked directly over, right into the trees as the lights near. 

''Do your fuckin' job.'' 

His jaw sets before he slowly wheels back and rides around, right out onto the road. Levi turns out onto the road and skids to a halt directly in front of the cruiser. He stops himself using his foot against the grill of the car, the other stretched out to keep him leaning upright. The cops in the car stare at him and he watches as the passenger door opens, one of the bald-headed men stepping out and setting his hand on his gun. 

Levi grinds his teeth as the other man slowly begins to shut the door. 

''Wanna explain what that noise is?''

''Just some work.'' he responds. He can't have them identify him. ''Some stuff for our Christmas.''

The ground rumbles before the entirety of the bikers brought with them rides past, flowing around the cruiser and heading in separate directions. The lead comes to a slow as he passes them, looking at Levi before speeding up, turning left and taking the road back towards their clubhouse. 

Three bikes appear and one reveals a bat, bringing it up over his head. Levi's eyes flick to him and the sheriff ducks, Levi pushing himself from the cruiser and riding past him, towards the opposite direction. He turns and begins riding circles around it with the other three with him, watching as they kick, hit, and strike the cruiser with a number of different weapons. Levi shoves the officer into the side of the car and meets his eyes, going around a final time before each of the bikers push off, two going in one direction, Levi and another going in a separate way. 

''Did you fuckin' see that!?'' his biker friend asks. ''Fucking slashed their tires!''

''Real fuckin' stallion...'' Levi mutters. 

They turn out onto the road and find that another cruiser has been dispatched after them. Levi looks over his shoulder and watches as it U-turns heavily back around to them. They notice Levi and start to try to back off, but he beckons them on. They come closer and Levi turns out into the other lane before revving his engine, racing forth. 

His biker friend splits off from him when a fork comes in the road and the cruiser leaves him as well. Levi takes the back roads, balancing on the jittery, rocky, and dangerous motorbike as it jumps over hurdles a bike of its weight usually shouldn't.

It screeches out onto the main road and he glances up, seeing Four Horses lake before turning his eyes over to the cabins. He continues and turns off onto Four Horses road, taking the curved, winding road upwards. Levi slows when he approaches where the crime had been mentioned. Looking up, he sees trees, the lake through the trees, and cameras from a property in the distance. They could see the crime clearly from where they are, but they're shrouded within another tree. 

Levi hears sirens scream past him, going west. He waits until it starts to drain out of his ears before he turns around and slows down to the turn-off, pushing the kickstand down before raising his eyes to his surroundings. The traffic cameras were only directed at the road, and at such a late hour, they wouldn't have seen the turn off onto Four Horses road. Levi looks up towards the lake pier and sees someone bringing their boat back into the pier, though that seems to be some of the only motion. 

He turns his eyes back over his shoulder, towards the cameras, and his eyes meet it directly before kicks the stand back up and pulls away, turning his head away slowly. 

-

''Smith.''

He looks up, teeth set into an apple. He rips his bite off and begins chewing, a paper dropped on his desk. Erwin leans closer as he chews, reading over the words on the paper.

''What is this?'' he asks around his food. 

''The undercover you'd met with was seen again. He used the code word, Christmas, against one of the sheriff's. It seems that he's now set up as scout for the Crusaders. It's good news for us, and for you if he can get closer to might have committed the crime.''

''I see... Thank you.'' Erwin swallows and brings the paper closer to himself. The dash cam footage captured Levi with his foot up, against the front of the cruiser with his hands on the handlebars of the bike, looking straight at one of the officer's. His jacket gleams in the photograph, though it may be a bad quality camera. Levi has his eyebrows set and his eyes filled with irritation. 

Erwin moves the photos around to reveal the next photograph, headlights of other bikes causing a wall of light to illuminate Levi, who's eyes haven't left their target. The next two show Levi riding around the front of the cruiser at separate intervals. An envelope drops out and Erwin looks down at it. It's sent to the agency from Levi's handler, addressed to Erwin. He checks over it before ripping it open, only a few words written. 

_**Look northeast, through the trees.** _

_**There are pines with lighter tines.** _

_**Your cameras see the road.** _

It was vehemently obscure, but it gave directions for him to follow. 

''Four Horses road.'' Erwin says quietly. 

He stands, but not to go to Four Horses. Instead, he's on his way to follow up on the Mustang Cobra. 

''Erwin!'' he stops before pushing the doors open to leave, turning to the man at the front desk. ''A lady called saying she had answers to some of the questions you asked her a while ago.''

''Oh really?'' he asks.

''She said to meet her at the Lutheran Church. She'll be there in thirty minutes.''

Erwin's there in twenty. He finds a white Mustang Cobra in the parking lot with the truck he'd seen parked on the driveway in the space beside it. The blond pulls his car around the opposite side of the church and steps out, locking it behind himself. Stepping inside, he finds it empty, instead his attention is taken by the stained glass mural in one corner. It forms the tree of life, an array of colors blinding to the eye when the day was filled with sun. 

''Detective?'' he looks over his shoulder and turns to the man that's spoken. He allows the church door to close as woman approaches as well. 

He begins to walk with them, a slow stroll as she explains what had actually happened that night.

''We did leave that night, really, but not at the time you thought.'' she tells him. ''We'd gotten back from dinner with him,'' she motions to the man with them, a young one with a tight fitting army shirt over his chest. ''We'd just gotten back when we watched a movie together and he told us he had something to tell us. And when he did, my husband got angry. They got into a fight and a chair got broken, but it wasn't anything big...''

Erwin looks up at the other man.

''What was this fight about?'' Erwin asks him. The other looks away. ''I need you to be honest with me if you want to be eliminated as suspicious persons.''

The man wavers his head, as if he's debating about telling Erwin the true reason. 

''I told 'em I was gay.'' he tells him quietly. ''And he lost his shit, comin' at me. Now I stood my fuckin' ground as he screamed at me, I wasn't just gonna take it, but I knew I wasn't expecting much when I came out.''

Erwin nods, turning to the woman.

''You didn't tell me this vital information because you were worried they could get in trouble for fighting?''

''No, not for fighting. For him being a fag.''

''I think he's probably heard that word enough, ma'am.'' he turns to the other. ''Do you have any scars that can prove this, or maybe someone you spoke to later that night that could verify this?''

''I got a man that can tell you I was bein' truthful.''

''He thinks its his _boyfriend_.'' she mutters beside him.

''Could you call him so I could talk to him?''

Erwin clears them from the suspect list and has a true alibi now. He thanks the boyfriend and turns to the other man.

''You never reported this.'' he tells him quietly, walking from the woman and giving themselves a distance between each other.

''I didn't think the cops would side with me.''

''You were still attacked.''

''For bein' a fag. I'm already out of favor, even if I did defend myself.''

The blond looks at him and lets out a breath.

''I spoke to someone who said your car was often seen at their premises on odd and strange times, usually late at night, and you would leave sometime in the morning.''

''I had financial troubles after gettin' out of the military s'all. Sometimes I needed a place to crash, and they let me. Before I told 'em about...''

''Okay. And you stay with your boyfriend now?''

He nods.

''I do.''

''Could I have the address in case I need to follow up?''

''Do you mind if I just give you our different work addresses?''

''Not at all. You have a right to that privacy.''

Erwin takes the work addresses and stops the other before he can leave.

''You were there the night of the murder, at their house.''

''I was.''

''What did you hear?''

The other thinks for a moment, putting his weight on his back foot.

''I remember... Like a motorbike. But just one, that's the thing. I heard that when the bikers ride, they ride in groups.''

''Just a lone bike?''

''An'a truck's engine.''

''Truck's engine?''

''Yeah. It backfired a bit down the road and then I heard the bike coming from the other direction.''

''Do you have any idea which direction?''

The other lifts his finger, pointing to his left.

''We were sittin' in dinin' room, so he'd 'ave been comin' from the south-west. The truck backfired in an easterly direction.'' he points to the right. ''The house faces north. I even heard the truck sputter before it turned off.''

''What was the motorbike doing?''

''It sounded like it was goin' back 'n forth, on the road by the lake. When I thought it was gon' turn and come up our way, it went forward, then back again.''

''How many times did it come back n' forth?''

''If I had to guess... Six, seven. Like it was searchin' for somethin'. Then it stopped for a while, some ways down the road, but then thats when the fight started.''

''This was... Before the truck could be heard backfiring?''

''Yeah, before. I could hear it doin' somethin' after, but we were gettin' deep into the fight...''

''What time was this?''

''Nine, goin' ten. The truck backfired sometime close to ten.''

Erwin nods, looking up at the woman as she watches them, her hand pressed to her lips, silencing herself. She looks worried as she watches them, like something would occur between them.

''Does she look at you like that constantly?'' he asks when he lowers his eyes.

There's a large sigh.

''Yeah... I'll get used to it. Probably just fuckin' avoid her if I have the choice.''

Erwin offers a work card from his pocket.

''Just call if something happens.'' he tells him. ''If you don't think the precinct will investigate it, I will. And if you have anything more in this case, too.''

''I will... Thank you.''

The blond nods, shaking his hand. 

''I need to go.''

''See you 'round, detective.''

Erwin turns from him and heads back to his car, climbing inside and firing the ignition. 

-

''This is complete shit.''

The trip from their latest meth deal isn't to their regulations, by the professional opinion of their prized tweaker. Levi lifts his eyes to manufacturer, who sits frozen within his chair. He already has shrapnel scars from his last beating from the gang, he wouldn't want to experience it again.

''You got'a be wrong.'' he argues, leaning forth. ''This is my best shit yet.''

''Shit's what it is.'' the tweaker coughs and hacks, spitting something out before scratching ferociously at the inside of his arm. ''I've 'ad better from ya.''

Something pulls up outside, grinding the gravel beneath its tires. Levi turns his head, looking over his shoulder at the window before pushing himself from it. Crossing the floor, he stops a few feet from it, peering out the corner of the glass at the reflection of the broken sheet metal tossed in the chef's backyard. He sees bikes, rival bikes, being parked. The familiar insignia of another gang, tapered with sewn vests of ''Ride or Die'' are seen and ''Outlaws MC''. 

''Expectin' someone else?'' he asks, turning his head to look at the chef. 

The other bikers in the room begin to stand and Levi approaches the table, the manufacturer standing and instantly being shoved back down. Their tweaker stands, gasping for breath as he begins to panic and worry. 

''Sit down.'' Levi tells him, glancing at the tweaker. He turns back to the chef. ''You were expectin' someone else. Do they know we're here?''

The chef stares him down, panic spreading in his eyes as he swallows thickly. 

''Do they know, if we're here?'' he asks, spreading his words accordingly as he gets closer to the side of the table. The other man turns his head away slowly, as if some forcefield was pushing him back. Levi slams his fist down on the table and causes the man to jump, also causing the tweaker to grip his chair. ''Tell me!''

He isn't shouting, but by the body language of the rest of the bikers in the room, they're worried the other gang has heard them. 

Levi lifts his head, pointing to the window.

''See if they can see our bikes.''

There's shouting outside. 

''Fuck. At least now they do.'' Levi grips the other man's shirt and brings him forward, slamming him back in his seat, causing it to tip lightly. ''Did you organize this? Huh? Fucking answer me or I swear you won't get out of this alive!''

''I didn't!''

Levi can feel the tweaker shaking from where he is.

''I told you,'' he turns his head to the malnourished looking individual. ''Sit down.''

The tweaker is still gripping his seat, having taken a step back and dragged it with him. His dirtied nails start chattering against it as his worried, blown eyes stare on at Levi. He's sweating, and its dripping down onto his old and worn jersey. 

''Sit down.'' he says again. 

''I did not organize nothin' against no-one.'' the chef says. Levi turns his attention back to him, hearing the rest of the bikers pace around the room. 

''We locked them doors before comin' in.'' one of them says. 

''It won't stop 'em if they want us dead.'' Levi responds. He drags the chef back, hoisting him up and slamming him into the table. He sees the tweaker jump and raises his head quickly. ''Fuckin' sit down.''

''I didn't ask 'em 'ere!'' the chef pleads. ''They jus' showed up without no invitation!''

Levi leans closer.

''You'd better not be fuckin' lyin' to me. We come here, just for shit product, and to have those assholes roll up here at the same time? Pretty fuckin' coincidental.''

''Shit-shit happens!'' the other stammers, giving a very nervous, breathy laugh that squeaks out somewhere from the back of his throat. ''Shit happens, you've said it!''

He brings the man up before slamming him back down onto the table, hearing the other's head connect with it. He watches him as he winces, lifting his hands to his head as Levi looks back up to the tweaker. The other is shaking still, more, the rest of the bikers taking nervous glances at him as they watch the windows and the doors. 

''We gotta find a way out!'' one says. ''We can't fuckin' threaten him forever!''

Levi keeps his eyes on the tweaker. 

''Lower the chair.'' he tells him. The other's holding it a few inches above the wooden floor, gripping the metal poles down the sides with hope that it would protect him. He shakes his head in fear, sniffing heavily. ''Lower the chair.'' 

One of the bikers tries to go up behind him, but the tweaker turns around harshly before he can, connecting the chair with the biker's forearm. The other hisses and steps away, the malnourished man raising it above his head. He begins turning around on uneasy feet. 

''Be careful with that.''

He holds it above his head, quivering. Levi can see his small biceps struggling to keep the metal chair high, and his arms begin slowly, slowly lower it, centimeter by centimeter.

One of the bikes starts outside and he brings it low before throwing it in surprise, it crashing against the wall behind Levi. Levi turns to it, finding that its left a large crevasse behind him in the weak wooden paneling and insulation. The pink fibers stick out, the wooden supports of the home revealed. The tweaker turns and runs to the window, where instantly the glass shatters and the thin body drops to the ground.

Everyone drops with him, Levi dragging the chef to the floor and keeping his knee poked in his stomach, his weight on top of him. 

Some of the bikers already had their guns out, but the rest begin loading theirs. Two have moved down to the stairwell in the house, Levi hearing them break the walls down. They come back up with shotguns as well as a rifle. 

''Take the shotgun, give me your pistol!'' he orders. The biker turns and tosses the pistol to him, Levi capturing it with one hand. He continues to put both of his knees onto the man beneath him, hearing the other breathe heavily as he begins to check the magazine. Levi lifts his eyes as it clicks back into place before one of his bikers peers around the window, down through the empty crevasse where the glass used to be. 

Several bullets are fired, the man instantly turning away and pressing his back against the wall. His eyes turn over to Levi, who's thinking of a strategy to get out. 

''We want the product?'' he asks them. 

There's a shared look between all of them. They'd come for product and deals, they wouldn't want to leave with dead men and nothing to account for it. 

A nod. Several others move and get their pockets filled with stuff before Levi picks the man under him up and drags him towards the doorway of the stair well. He orders one man over and he comes to Levi's side, holding him down. 

He's at the windows, looking down quickly. He turns his head back as a shotgun is pointed his direction. It fires loudly and Levi winces as glass washes over his shoulder, a piece falling and cutting the back of his hand lightly. He instantly moves to press it against his thigh, wanting it to clot before he left any physical, DNA evidence of himself behind at this scene. Someone would report gunfire, especially if this were to go in the direction he expected. 

The rest of these guys weren't as intelligent, or weren't as fast as him. It would occur to some of them later, but not all. 

Levi turns to the one beside him. 

''How many did you count down there?''

''No more than seven. Eight.''

He nods.

''Same as my count. One shotgun, rest got handguns.''

''We got stronger guns.''

''And more men. There's a chance they've slashed our tires too.''

''We gotta go!'' one yells. The one beside him smacks him, telling him to quiet down. He's shaking, he's nervous, and he's panicked.

Levi takes a deep breath in through his nose, calming any nerves that want to try to get out of place. He cocks the gun, lifting his eyes to the room around him before motioning the man by the far door over. The biker drags the chef over to him, staying low. 

''We have two possible exits.'' he states. ''The one there,'' he points the gun at the door that leads to the stairs outside. ''And down in the livin' room, to the front door. We take them out, and go to either exit.''

One of his bikers stands and a shot hits the ceiling, forcing him down again. Levi turns and those huddled by the west window begin breaking the rest of the glass out. His hand is no longer bleeding, allowing Levi to using his elbow to break glass out from his own shattered window. He ignores the shots being fired within, only pulling his nose back as a shot snaps the metal sill. 

Levi hears his own bikers begin firing, himself turning and aiming out the window. He fires at the hands of the bikers below, hitting wrists, thighs, but never to properly kill them. Levi moves away from the window and grabs the chef by the collar as bullets begin to riddle the walls and the ceiling. The white plaster of the roof begins to rain around him as he runs forth, dragging the chef behind him. He hops over the body of the tweaker, thoroughly avoiding the pool of blood around him, as well as the metal chair. Levi picks the chair up and comes to crouch beside the door. He hands the door over to the biker beside him, nodding to him. 

The other lifts it to his body and fixes it as a shield before Levi turns to the brass doorknob. It wiggles suddenly, the lock being moved. He stares at it, the chef between his legs and leaning against his chest. He pulls him off and shoves him to the other side of the door. The wood frame of it follows the body as it falls, opening to reveal open legs of one of the rival bikers as he's broken the lock off of the weak door.

Ackerman stands, gripping the barrel of the shotgun the other holds it, forcing it upwards. The end of the barrel connects with the chin of the biker as the trigger is pulled. Levi shoves him out, keeping his grip around the handle of the gun. He slams it shut as blood and mixed parts of the biker's face and brains rains over him. Levi hands it back to the biker behind him before grabbing the chef, pressing himself against the opposing side of the wall. 

''Get that table!'' he shouts. 

One crawls over to it and knocks it down before pushing it across the floor towards the rest of his brothers. They reach for it and line up as three behind it, using it as a shield. He moves them towards the closed door, his hand still gripping the collar of the chef. It's pulled open and they move out sideways, firing their guns as they begin to move down the stairs. Levi follows after the bearded man with the chair, dragging the chef up with him.

The man is crying, deathly afraid of what was happening and what might become of him. 

Levi witnesses the middle man of the table shield take a bullet to a shoulder, the same one that scrapes the shoulder of the man with the chair. They turn as one with the table and move backwards, Levi hearing the feet of the rest of the bikers follow them down the steps. 

The rocks around them seem to explode with every shot fired in the air. Some of the trees have been thoroughly de-barked, and by now, most, if not all windows of the home, have been destroyed. They have to move back past the beheaded body to get to where their bikes had been parked. 

He stays shrouded by the shaking shoulders of their manufacturer as they move, forcing him to keep walking. So far, no bullets have been fired his way, even as he turns slowly as he moves from walking forwards to backwards, simply to keep himself shrouded from the gunfire. He's been salvaged due to his own human shield of the chef. Levi takes large steps back, constantly checking where his feet fell, taking a large step over the dead biker's body. 

The man with the chair as his shield is covering the rest of his biking brothers. Three have been shot, one in his stomach, the next losing a finger while the third loses his ability to walk. Levi keeps stepping back towards their bikes when he raises his eyes, only to witness the man with the chair suffer a shot to the side of his throat. It connects and he watches the man's face twist in pain, eyes slamming shut as blood begins to spurt out, his hand coming to cover it quickly. 

The other gang begins to ascend upon them. 

Levi peeks up from behind the man's shoulders and fires at the feet of the other bikers. They hop and dance around, one or two moving back behind the building. This gives the time for the rest to fire their own guns. The three with the table continue firing, the middle man taking a shot to his forehead, which makes him drop instantly. 

They're shielding the rest from the gunfire, Levi firing past them. They fatally shoot half of the remaining bikers before the shields are dropped. Ackerman forces the chef onto the back of his bike before swinging his leg over it, kicking it on before pushing off from the gravel under his feet. He can hear the engines of the other's doing the same, Levi slowing so they can pass him.

Taking a head count, he finds that those shot kept moving forward, the man with the chair having kept his hand against his neck to keep riding. It's wobbly and Levi worries he's going to crash if he doesn't pay proper attention to what he's doing. He turns his head back and sees two of the opposing bikers turn out onto the road. Levi lifts his arm over the shoulder of the chef, who is still crying, to fire at the tires of the men behind him. 

He watches the bikes fishtail after two shots ring out, turning from it as they begin to go over the handlebars. 

-

A newly washed, four-door Honda has pulled to the turn-off in front of the lake. He takes a moment to admire this view before stepping out, taking his camera and his folder filled with documents with him. He looks up and down the road before crossing it, sniffing and raising his eyes to the cloud quickly. They're considerably darker than when he had first begun his drive up the mountain towards Four Horses.

Erwin comes up to the turn off and continues upwards, stopping just before the line of the crime scene. His eyes lift to the trees and he turns himself northeast, as Levi's note told him to. He faces it fully and looks for pine needles of a lighter, more unnatural color to those around him. His cameras, or simply cameras, were supposed to see the road he was standing on, with some view. The blond sees nothing but dark colored, to barely lighter colored trees around him. 

His eyes land on something and his brows furrow together, Erwin squinting. Just between the pines of the trees, he sees things bunched together in the trees. Months ago, he'd looked at them differently. The blond lifts his camera and focuses it on the pine tree, slowly zooming in. It takes a moment to focus, but when it does, he can see clear lenses of a camera reflecting the light. They even have their own cover so rain, snow, and sun wouldn't damage them.

He lowers his arms and grins, thinking of Levi's great surveying abilities to have seen that from that distance. The blond takes Four Horses road up to house number one where he'd previously been met with harsh signs and a badly-tempered individual going as far as having guard dogs with him. Erwin finds the gates open, the man having just come back from something on his four-wheeler, dirt fresh on his clothes and in his nails.

He slowly rolls down his window as the man turns and looks over his shoulder at him, the blond leaning his head out. Erwin looks everywhere but directly at the man, differently as he had originally. This brings a new emotion over them, the property owner slowly stepping off. The detective keeps his jaw set as he continues to look at the ground and the buildings around the other man, finding the tree with cams that he'd found from the road not far from the propane tank in the backyard. 

''You want somethin'?'' he's asked. 

He lets his eyes land on the other finally, resting his arm against the open window of his car. He won't respond, simply keeps staring. 

The other sighs. 

''You'd best come in. I don't want no others thinkin' they're invited.''

Turning the lock on his car door, the detective comes around the side of it and watches as the man walks from his four-wheeler. The previously loud and vicious dogs now come up to Erwin to ask for affection, tails wagging. 

''Haven't you solved your giddamn investigation on that boy?'' he asks angrily while the detective gets closer. 

''There are things that would've made it easier.'' he responds, pushing his hands in his jacket pockets. ''Taking your statement, having you help me remove you as a suspect. With that, I could've found out further back that you had cameras directed right onto the road from where you are.''

The other's eyes flick to the tree with wires running down it. 

''Don't worry. I already noticed the line of tree stumps. I guess you were real busy wanting to make sure your cameras could see everything that comes and goes on that road.''

''I did it to be safe.''

''No need to worry about me,'' Erwin says, taking a step closer. ''I understand cameras around your property line. But you really went the extra mile to see that road. Were you getting tired of tourists coming up and down that road? It'd be pretty difficult for them to find you.''

''What are you implyin'?''

''I'm saying that you knew your cameras could see the road, and would've seen anything that happened on that dirt. A murder of a young teen, that didn't spark any need to show your footage to us? When we came to your property?''

''Bring a warrant next time, asshole.''

The man turns from him, waving Erwin off. He turns away and walks back to his car, unlocking it and coming to sit inside. He looks to the camera that had been placed on his dashboard and checks to check that it had been recording as he'd liked. His fingers zoom in on the tree with the wires laced up it before he turns it to the tree stumps. 

Erwin reverses and looks to the four-wheeler tracks that lead down the road. He glances to the signs and the gates before landing on the cameras. He turns the steering wheel sharply and follows the tracks through the dirt, watching to where they lead to. It stops in front of a large, open field, where Erwin abandons the car and follows through the high trees and big rocks. Following the tracks, he sees they lead past a trailer, and further through the forest wilderness of the mountain. 

There's ground in tracks where it had struggled over a creek, Erwin using the rocks and slipping over them to get to the other side. His arm got submerged, but kept him from going all the way in, the blond wiping his arm down as he continues forward. The woolen sleeve of his coat absorbed it, soaking wet as he ducks under branches to follow the tracks.

A pit of dirt can be found, freshly covered. 

Cops exiting the station come to a stop when they see Erwin walking through the falling snow towards the glass doors. They step back when he approaches and pulls the door open for himself, entering the station. People at the front desk glance up when he walks past, the blond ignoring them as he walks to his desk. Other detectives stare when he drops a cardboard box, as dirtied as he was, on the table. Erwin looks up as the sergeant enters. 

''Smith-'' Pixis stops, eyebrows coming together.

Erwin stands in the center of the arrangement of desks, officers at their computers having stopped typing to look to him. Dirt cakes his arms and his hands, some on his slacks and mainly on his shoes. He lifts the cardboard box.

''The man at house number one buried this not long before I went to interview him about the cameras in one of his trees. I have reason to believe they're tapes that saw what happened at the crime scene.''

The blond showers as the tapes are looked over, coming back in his undershirt and a spare pair of pants he'd kept at work. Erwin is shrugging his extra shirt on as he rounds the corner. He approaches Pixis' open door and knocks, the older man raising his eyes to him before turning his computer. 

''You were right about what the cameras could see.'' he states, Erwin entering the office and coming to sit in the seats opposite of the desk. ''It dates back as far as last October.''

''When does it end?''

''With you walking up the road, reading over detective Ackerman's note. When you begin obviously searching the trees, it cuts.'' Pixis taps the desk. ''He's hiding something from us.''

Erwin uses the mouse to flick through time stamps, playing to the hour when he arrived to Four Horses that day. It shows him obviously walking up the road towards where the crime scene had been and structuring himself to where Levi had said it had been. When his eyes brush over the trees and start looking closer, it cuts. 

''He wanted to hide something.'' he murmurs.

''How did you find it?''

He starts going through time stamps, all the way back to October like Pixis said it would.

''I saw the owner on a quad, entering the gates of his home when I pulled up. When he told me to come back with a warrant, I left and decided to follow the tire tracks to wherever he'd been. He went quickly and did what he needed to do before I got back. His clothes were dirtied too.''

Erwin notices that over the different time stamps, the victim can be seen at different intervals, with and without the bikers, with and without the vest on. He hadn't lived anywhere near to there, and had no business there other than the bikers who frequented those roads regularly. Back in December, the station had busted the gang's main source of methamphetamine, forcing them to look elsewhere instead of frequenting Four Horses road and the lake its named after.

He stays late, tagging every time the boy is seen with the bikers, and tagging the times again when he's seen altogether. A week before his death, the boy goes to the lake three to four times with a girl. Erwin zooms in on her face and sends the photograph to be cleared up since the station doesn't have its own technology for that. 

The blond leans closer with his chin resting on his palm as it approaches the time stamp given for the boy's death. A motorbike group comes raring down the road, passing Four Horses. More than an hour later, his victim can be seen on his own motorbike, riding past Four Horses himself. But he comes back and does just as one of Erwin's witnesses had said he did, and goes back and forth several different times with different spaces between them. He's searching for the other five bikers that he was supposed to meet, but never got to when Erwin hears the truck backfire. 

Someone walks into the screen five minutes later, the same amount of time the walk is from just south-east, as the cousin of house number three had said. They stop and watch as the bike roars past Four Horses and Erwin can see distantly the shadows of the people within house number three, fighting with one another. 

This figure, his suspect, takes a step forward before checking their surroundings. They approach the ditch-like area between the road and the trees before using the brush and the branches to enclose themselves. The boy comes back to the entrance to Four Horses road and revs the engine, visibly smiling as he forces the gas and causes the bike to roar forth. 

He doesn't see the person jump from the shrubs, wielding a branch. It connects with the boy's head and knocks him down from the motorcycle, causing him to slide several feet. The bike slides further in its weight, right into the ditch. This individual runs forth and brings something from their pocket as the boy rolls over, holding his bleeding head. He turns his neck and Erwin watches as he's viciously stabbed several times in the chest and stomach. The victim turns over and reaches forth, the suspect grabbing him by the hair before pulling his head back, slitting his throat. 

They then allow him to drop to the ground before using the toe of their shoe to roll him over, straddling him to stab him the final few times. 

Erwin presses his hand to his mouth, letting a large sigh out of his nose as he watches the boy expire by the camera footage. Following his death, the suspect rids him of the vest he wore and searches him, taking something from his pockets before gripping him by the wrists. He's dragged to the ditch where he's thrown, almost like garbage, into the dirt. The motorbike in place is pushed up and brushed off with care before the suspect revs it and rides off, out of view from the cameras.

He can now piece this to the driveway footage captured by house number three, where headlights shine on their truck and turn over onto the road minutes after the boy had died. 

The detective pauses it and shuts his eyes for a moment before he writes his findings down onto paper and continues watching the footage. House number two comes in and can evidently be seen kissing each other in the front seats, grinning and paying more attention to each other than the road. Following this, the Mustang Cobra leaves with two busted headlights and a man rubbing his forehead. 

Later in the morning of the footage, the man who discovered the body is found turning onto the road to come and visit his brother. With this, he brakes suddenly and steels his hands around the steering wheel, staring at the skid of blood across the dirt. This man opens his door and peeks out, using the step of the door to stand straight without getting his own footprints on it. Erwin sees the shock in the man's face when he notices the pale hand sticking out from the grass before he quickly gets back in his car and fumbles with his phone.

At the timestamp the cops gave, the cruiser pulls into the road and blocks it off, calling for back-up. Erwin watches himself as he arrives on scene for the first time, and then it clicks about what Mike had been saying. He even used to walk faster, before this case.

Erwin surveys the footage a while longer in case of any suspicious activity around the crime scene. The cops who had guarded it did their jobs and kept the press, civilians, and strangers away from it. 

He skips on to around the time Levi must have sent the note, studying the video before he sees the other screech out onto the road on his motorbike. He turns, rides up onto Four Horses, and in a short span of time, finds the cameras. The biker narrows his eyes and stares for a while longer, even ignoring the sirens and flashing lights that pass on the road behind him, no doubt looking for the runaway Iron Crusader.

Levi stares at the cameras before checking himself directionally, turning the bike roaring back down the road, going right instead of following the police cruisers. 

-

A memorial is held in the now snowy compound of the Iron Crusader's safe haven. 

They'd lost a second man getting back due to blood loss, and were unable to recover the body of the other because it was now a police investigation. 

A fire pit is lit in the center and the bikers stand in a ring around it, hands on each other's shoulders and heads down in respect for who died. Levi stands with them, seven men from the lead as their respects are paid and speeches are given. The body they did have had been handed over to the family, some of the money from the gang going to the family for a good funeral. They were the ones to reveal it to them, the ones to give up the news.

Levi lifts his head with the rest of the bikers and finds one of the men he'd been with tightening the bandages around the stub of his finger, wincing in pain. It truly had turned into a war zone, and they'd brought the main cause of it back; the chef.

The chef was being held in one of the garages for questioning and kept holding his defense. Instead of torturing him more, or killing him, the group was going to come to a unanimous decision on what to do with him.

Though the gang was not in the best mood, or had the best feelings towards their one and only meth manufacturer they trusted, or _had_ trusted, they still sat down. Consoling one another, sitting with each other, making sure the others were okay. Action had to be taken, not only against the chef, but also the rival gang that had appeared during their deal. If their compound was found by the rival gang, it could jeopardize the entire structure of the gang, and kill them off. 

It would be a case of truly going for the heart of the beast, instead of cutting off small heads.

Levi knew it, so the police and ATF knew it as well.

''I know we lost good men today-'' the lead speaks, taking the attention of the men, and women, filling the room. ''-but with that, we got to come to some decisions. Chef keeps on saying he didn't know 'bout the Pistons comin', and keeps arguin' that he wasn't plannin' on gettin' us killed. Now I know we ain't in good spirits right about now, but I want a decision made on what to do with 'im.''

''Keep in mind,'' Levi speaks, attention turning to him and chairs creaking beneath bodies. ''That if he gets killed, we won't have a dealer any longer.''

''What would keepin' 'im alive do?'' someone asks. There's a murmur that follows.

''Keepin' him alive would secure that the Pistons would have to find a new dealer, but we'd have one right 'ere with us. For us and us only.''

''But I remember that dead tweaker we saw get shot-'' Levi turns his eyes to him. ''-sayin' it was shit.''

''Out of all the time's 'e's cooked for us,'' the lead speaks, every head turning back to him. '' 'e's produced shit meth twice. I don't think we can 'old it against 'im.''

Another ripple of murmurs across the gang before a stray voice simply says:

''He got our boys killed.''

There's a louder agreement with him than there is with the lead. 

''But I get keepin' him alive. I think we should, under our orders.''

''What if 'e acts up?'' the now-fingerless biker asks. ''What do we do then?''

''Scare 'im, keep 'im under control. It ain't that fuckin' 'ard. We're the scariest mother fuckers in this goddamn county, if them Pistons think they can 'ave our dealer, our compound, and kill us off, they 'ave another thing coming.''

Ackerman leans back in his chair and crosses his arms, looking up and watching the bikers as they begin to talk amongst themselves before coming to an agreement.

Keep the dealer alive and use him for their own purposes. Give something to the other gang to be worried about, make sure that they know they're on a radar, give the other bikes a reason why they're on the watchlist of every cop in the state.

Show what they're worth.


	4. Chapter 4

''We have a face and a name for the girl in the car with your victim.''

Erwin lowers the paper cup of coffee down onto his table and raises his eyes as a folder is directed to him. He swiftly captures it and reads over it before standing quickly, snatching his coat off of the back of his chair.

The blond follows the road out of town and through the next, a memory of the gold rush establishment, to the casino where the girl he was trying to find could last be seen on camera footage and by credit cards used at the buffet. He parks the car and steps out into the damp and frosty parking lot, following the sidewalk that winds around the large, beige building before entering through the front doors. He's immediately captured by the ugly red floors with green and yellow dashes as well as the loud noises of the what could be hundreds of machines in front of him. 

It's dark and reality escapes him as he heads further in, directing himself to the hotel desk where he could ask for this mystery girl.

His badge raises and he shows the clearest photo he has of the girl he was trying to find. 

''She's on the third floor with her boyfriend. I have the keys-'' they're handed over and he's directed to which door to find them within. As he turns to leave, he's stopped by a frantic ''Sir-sir!''

Erwin turns back around and the employee approaches him carefully.

''Their neighbors have reported them for noise a couple times since they've been here. Be careful...''

''What kind of noise?''

''Yelling and shouting, some crashing. We sent security up there but they hadn't found anything.''

The blond nods and continues to the elevators, eyes roaming over people who looked like they had been there for hours on end, unmoving aside from having to pull the handle down on their side repeatedly. The detective turns his head away and brings his eyes to the ugly and stained floor under his feet. 

Taking the elevator up, he is accompanied by two others, two men with Pistons jackets on and patches to accompany them. His eyes stay focused on the doors in front of him as he stands in front before flicking to the numbers in red above him. Erwin meets the eyes of the family wanting to get in at the next floor and he steps back, pressing himself against the back wall of the elevator as the doors shut. He ignores the glances given from the bikers before it opens to his floor, where he quickly steps out and adjusts his clothing. 

Erwin pulls the keys from his pocket and follows the hallway down, taking count of the cameras up and down the hall in case anything should, or shouldn't, occur. 

He comes up to the door and knocks, ignoring the ''Do Not Disturb'' sign hung onto it. There's muttering inside before the door behind him opens. Turning, he finds the neighbors in the doorway, who motion him over. The blond takes a wary step forth before they begin whispering to him.

''You that detective?'' they ask. 

His brow raises as he responds. 

''I'm one of them.''

They seem grateful that he's there.

''Wonderful! I've been reporting them since my family got here two days ago-''

Erwin raises his hand and peers over his shoulder, hearing a thump inside follow the one he'd heard moments before. 

''See?'' the other whispers. ''Just like that!''

He crosses the floor back towards the door and brings himself to crouch, pressing his ear against it, using his hand to motion the other inside if the people within hadn't already seen him through the peephole. Erwin hears the door shut before tuning his hearing to anything on the other side of the door.

His eyes shut as he focuses, very carefully poised against it. There is silent chatter, muttering about visitors and not wanting any interruptions. He hears bits about the predominant biker gang throughout their county before someone begins to approach the door. In the crack next to his foot, he opens his eyes to find the light coming from the window on the opposite side of the room has been blocked by two shadows, a pair of feet if he had to assume. 

The blond can't guess what is happening on the other side of the door and decides to stand, going around the sight of the peephole. He comes up and hears his knees creak with him before knocking again. Erwin stands in clear view and looks over his shoulder, down the hall towards the elevators where he'd heard voices. 

It opens in front of him with a quick motion and he has a second to turn his eyes before his head is being grabbed and he's being dragged into the hotel room. Erwin stumbles in and hears the door being shut behind him, yelling ensuing. His opponent who's grabbed him begins yelling something incoherent and there's a higher pitched voice joining with him, who he assumes is the girl he wanted to speak with. 

The blond feels knuckles at the back of his head and uses his arms to block the knees coming up into his face, chest, and throat. Instead, he waits until the other has lifted his leg again to grab him around the knee and hoist him up. It's enough that it leaves the other unbalanced, but Erwin has nowhere to place him. The detective turns and spots light flowing from an open doorway and decides to turn and shove him through it. He pulls the knee up higher and is given the freedom to raise his head, throwing his opponent into the bathroom and sharply against the wall. 

Erwin grabs the doorknob and pulls it shut just as the other begins to scramble up. He slams it and uses his weight to pull back from the door, keeping it closed as he captures his breath. There's angered yelling, pounding, and threats coming audibly from the other man as he regains his composure and takes the time to look over the room. 

The bed is unmade and the snacks have been strewn over the floor. With it, he sees cigarette butts and a condom box, now used as a trash bin for what it had previously stored inside. His eyes roam over the messy floor back towards the bed, where the girl he had wanted to speak to is perched on, glancing quickly between him and his feet. 

Slowly, he brings his eyes to the ground and finds a Smith & Wesson gun between his feet, having belonged to the man who attacked him so viciously. 

He picks it up and holds it by the barrel, motioning the girl closer. 

''Bring me one of the chairs by the window.'' he tells her. 

She stands and moves across the floor, pushing one of the chairs over the food and the floor towards him. Erwin motions for her to push it up under the doorknob and studies her as she tilts it on its back legs and lets it fall forward, towards the handle. He carefully removes his hand and finds that it would still house his suspect, even with his thumping still. 

His hand lifts and he points to the remaining chair.

''Sit down.'' he orders. 

After she complies, Erwin steps over the trash and the mess, coming around the side of the bed and sitting on the very corner before he seats himself and tucks the gun away from her. She watches him as he does so, coming to stare at him with a deadly look in her eye. 

''Do you know why I'm here?'' he asks her, resting his hands on his knees. 

She nods slowly, avoiding eye contact with him as he decides to return the glare she's beens sending him since he first took grip of the gun. 

''So you know who I am?''

''I ain't fuckin' scared of you.'' she responds. 

''I'm not asking for you to be scared of me.'' Erwin returns, pulling his eyebrows together as she turns her head from him completely. ''I'm here for answers. Not to be attacked, not to be feared.''

Her eyes roll over to him and he lifts his eyebrows, earning a quick glance away again. 

''Video footage shows you with that boy who died a few months back all around town.'' he tells her. ''Did you two have something that no one knew about? Because his family didn't mention it to me as I've visited with them, while I've talked to them.''

''I had a little somethin' with him, so what?''

''Ignoring the fact that you're a twenty year old and you were with a seventeen year old, you have also been convicted of dealing and selling drugs in front of a _high school_.''

''They couldn't prove it.''

Erwin inhales deeply to keep himself from letting out an exasperated sigh, instead he clears his throat and crosses his arms.

''Do you know anything that could help me in this case?'' he asks her flatly.

''Nothin' more than he was abusive and got what was comin' to him.''

''Are you saying you're glad he's dead?''

''I'm sayin' that life's a little easier now he's gone.''

''Did he begin controlling you?''

''Nah. He started goin' for that girl. I helped out, took the fire for her from the gang and did what they wanted so she didn't have to.''

''You're the reason why the stalking stopped then.''

''I am. I didn't want nothin' in return.''

''What did you do with him?''

''Nothin'. It was all for the gang.''

''Is uh..'' Erwin motions to the man who's been yelling in the bathroom for the duration of the conversation. ''Is he a member of the gang too?''

''No. That's my husband.''

''Really? Does your husband know you were with an underaged boy?''

''We only got married just last night. And he ain't got no reason to worry 'bout that boy anymore anyways. He long dead.''

''Did you take any part in his death?''

She shakes her head, crossing her arms.

''I only told him what the gang told him. Meet 'em by the lake. Too bad he never got that far.''

The thumping echoes from behind him and Erwin turns his eyes over his shoulder. He grabs her as she moves suddenly for the gun and stands, forcing her back into the chair. Erwin quickly unloads the gun and tosses it to her, holding onto the magazine. 

She catches it and pulls the trigger, a click echoing out in the momentary silence between yells and thumping coming from the bathroom. Brown eyes widen and she turns it towards herself, looking down the empty cartridge where the magazine should sit. 

Her eyes come back up to watch him empty the bullets into the palm of his hand before he throws the magazine back to her, Erwin depositing them into the breast pocket of his coat. 

''Where would I be able to find you the night of the murder?''

''Here.'' she mutters, tossing the now useless gun to the surface of the table.

Erwin turns away and walks past the thumping bathroom door to exit the hotel room. He steps out calmly as security approaches and the neighbor across the hall peers out. He lifts his eyes to them momentarily before heading towards the elevators, the security brushing shoulders with him. 

-

Tap. Tap... Tap. Tap...

The latest to be interviewed in his investigation can indeed be found in the casino cameras the night of the murder, next to the slot machines to be exact, spending all of her money on them in hopes of winning more to suit her needs.

He hears the spine of the chair creak as he leans back, dropping his pencil and running his hands over his face in exasperation. A very long, tired sigh leaves him, emptying his lungs of air as he pushes the coming exhaustion out of his eyes. Erwin grunts when he leans forward and his elbows hit the edge of his desk, the blond raising his eyes to the computer screen, staring at the mugshot of the man who had attacked him in the hotel room.

The screen flickers off and lets him stare into his reflection. His hair is coming loose from the product he applies losing its strength. There's stubble developing on his face and throat, his eyes drooping. His shoulders are hunched over and his mouth comes into a firm, hard frown. Erwin follows the crease of boredom in his face before his phone suddenly rings from beside him.

Papers sitting beside his elbows get knocked off, falling to the floor. He follows them, scooping them up before lifting himself upwards, the back of his head connecting with the edge of the desk. Hissing, he pulls it back and away from the corner of the table and drops his papers in a heap on his keyboard before quickly grabbing for the phone, untangling the wire from the wires of the computer. 

Pressing the phone to his ear, he speaks. 

''Erwin Smith speaking.'' he states.

''Detective Erwin? I have some news for you that I think can help your case.''

He pulls the third drawer down on the right side open and brings his notepad out, balancing it on his thigh before reaching for his pencil.

''And what can you tell me?'' he asks, lifting his head to find his sharpener. The blond hears the mechanical whir begin as he sticks it in before bringing it out, connecting the lead with the paper. 

''My... Brother said he was going out that night-'' Erwin silently curses as the lead breaks and forces him to sharpen it once more. ''Detective?''

''I'm here, I'm here,'' he begins scribbling down what they say.

''See, we live off of Four Horses road, down Canyon way.''

Erwin jots it down.

''What turn is Canyon way on Four Horses?''

''The second turn, past the three driveways you see. I saw you in the back part of the property the other day, following the guy on the quad, right?'' 

''How do you know it was me?''

''You're the only sign of the law enforcement we see. Aside from the probation officer, and the occasional disturbance.''

''Did you see what _the guy_ was doing?''

''Diggin'.'' 

''With what?''

''His hands. I saw him put a box in the ground. An' I was gon' call the cops but you showed up.''

''Is there anytime you can come down to the station to speak with me?''

''I don't wanna risk it. My brother would be angry if he found out I was talkin' with law enforcement.''

''Why? If he hasn't done anything, he doesn't have anythin' to worry about.''

''He has a past. He served his time.''

''Then what's his issue now?''

There's a sad exhale on the other line.

''He's in with the Crusaders, detective.''

-

The bikes bumble over the road, following Four Horses up to Canyon way. 

Levi's following the other gang members towards the home of a man he's never met before, or if he has, he forgot quickly. They come to park in the driveway and Levi steps off, removing his gloves before following them to the front door. 

The sister of the man he's come to meet looks to them, heading down the hall in a hurry towards the bathroom before Levi hears the lock turn. There's a rejoicing between the men around them as the tenant of the home steps out, smiling up at them. He steps back and watches them as they hug him, or shake hands with him. Levi just gives a quick nod as the man looks up at him.

''Who is this?'' the kid asks. He really is just a kid. 

''One of the men you have to respect.'' he's told.

''I only seen your face once.'' the kid tells Levi. ''And that's right now. Why should I respect you?''

There's a hard smack to the back of his head before his collar is grabbed and he's shaken up a bit.

''Respect your fuckin' elders, or you _won't_ be initiated.''

 The kid looks up and apologizes before they head out onto the road. Levi swings his leg over his bike when he spots the sister at the far back of the house, only then emerging from the darkness and the bikers turn to leave the dirt driveway. 

A large fire has been started at the back of the bar, with every member of the gang present with beers, or food in their hands. Spouses and some of the waitresses who now work for the gang and the bar are watching the proceedings around the fire pit as a loud voice calls out for their to be silence, something more happening that night. 

The kid is brought to the center of the stage with his head held up high, a grin on his face. 

''This boy 'ere,'' there's a light jab into his chest as the other wraps their arm around the back of his neck. '' 'e listens well. 'e did 'is job just like 'e was asked months ago and stayed under the radar as we wanted! This fucker,'' a nearly predatory grin turns to the kid. ''Killed that _injun boy_ months ago, got rid of 'im so we wouldn't 'ave to deal with 'im anymore! 'E passed 'is initiation and rightfully earned this jacket and patches!''

A very loud cheer echoes around Levi as he roams his eyes over the surrounding crowd. He lifts his hands and begins applauding with them as bikes begin to roar repeatedly for the celebration of this now full-fledged member of the gang. Beer is thrown around as the jacket is shrugged on and the kid turns to them, smiling from ear to ear before raising his fists into the air, hooting loudly. 

Slowly the sound of applause drowns from his hearing, along with the noise of the bikes and the screaming of others. Time slows as he focuses on the kid's face, the patch of hair growing on his chin and the hair that reaches down past his ears. The heat rippling off of the flames alters his face, his mouth open as he shouts proudly and turns around with the smile staying strongly. The boy turns slowly, facing Levi while he numbingly continues to connect the palms of his hands for his applause. A drink is poured into the boy's mouth and he swallows some before spitting the rest out over the fire. 

-

''He's too fuckin' bold.''

Levi is reclining back, balancing his wooden chair on its back two legs as the back hits the wall behind him. His feet rest on the bucket in front of him as the lead and another talk about their newest recruit.

''You were too when we brought you in, Wills.'' the lead states, counting cash on the table in front of him. 

Ackerman rolls his eyes towards the other man as he runs his fingers over the cash in front of him.

''Not like that I wasn't. I knew my place.''

''Make 'is place known if you wanna. I ain't stoppin' you. 'specially if 'e fucks us over in some way.''

''I ain't wantin' that.''

''Me neither. But you and him,'' the lead raises his eyes to Ackerman from the money in front of him. ''Are gon' take that boy out with you to the Mother's home.''

''I only been there once. And I didn't even try to go in.''

''You're going in to bring them Chef's latest batch. See if its worth really sellin' and we'll see if 'e gets to live longer.''

''You pushin' him?'' Levi asks. 

A nod from the other man as he pushes his money together and ties it with a rubber band, pushing it to the side of the table. 

''I ain't takin' laziness 'ere. Not while I'm in charge. He gon' work, and he gon' work for his life. Make sure its up to what those fuckin' druggies want, and make sure you ain't followed. I don't wanna be dealin' with the fuckin' Pistons _or_ the goddamn cops.''

''What if the new boy brings too much attention?''

''Do your job an' distract anyone who starts spyin'. Then you can rattle 'is cage a bit.''

The Mother's home, or The Mothers Nest, was a big druggie place out in the country fields. It's property was surrounded with old wooden fencing and its dead grass reached the knees, unlike most of the other homes spread about. It was a dying cabin, looking like it was built out of a horror movie, with windows boarded up and half of the roof sinking in on it. Moss grew on its sides and Levi didn't want to know about could be growing on the inside of it. 

Levi pulls up on the flattened grass outside of the broken porch where a mattress has been thrown, needles uncapped and tossed on and around it. He turns away from the mystery stains before ripping the bag off of the boy's shoulders with the product in it. The youngest of the three stops revving his engine as Levi hops up the step and onto the porch, wood creaking heavily under his feet. 

He avoids the vast hole in the center where the wood is cracked and snapped with tiny bites taken out of it. The screen on the door is slowly peeling off, rusted and sharp. He very carefully knocks on the wood in front of him and looks up to the wooden balcony above him, seeing the cracking and damage done to the home.

Thinking of the size of it, it must have been a beautiful place to live before whatever happened, happened. And before all of the meth-heads and criminals in the surrounding towns seized it to make it their own haven, even though Levi could smell the piss inside. 

With no response, Levi turns from it and looks to the two men behind him, pointing at the youngest. 

''Open the door.'' he tells him. 

Begrudgingly, the other follows as he's said and walks up the steps, kicking open the door and causing the peeling paint to flutter off. 

The full smell of it hits them like a wall and each of the other two step back, covering their faces. Levi coughs and covers the lower half of his face with his hand, bringing the bag up over his shoulder before stepping closer to the entryway. 

He knows the smell of something decomposing, he'd be able to spot it anywhere. 

Swallowing the feeling of bile back down his throat, Levi carefully steps into the home, boots causing the floor to creak. A pink carpet adorns the entryway of the home, leading him further inside where sleeping bags, pile of clothing, needles and bags of drugs are strewn about. He's found two buckets filled with piss and shit before getting properly past the entrance of the home.

The stairway's banister is broken and leaning off the side, Levi turning his eyes from the portraits and the breaking wood towards the bodies curled up in the corner of the living room, where a couch would usually sit. Levi breathes in carefully as he approaches them and looks over their bodies. 

He can't see any signs of a struggle, and any sign of a break in would be difficult to find with the state of the place. The only thing he can link these bodies to are the needles that have now sunk from their skin and to the floor. 

Levi presses the leather of his glove further into his nose as he crouches to get a better look, rolling his shoulder to adjust the strap of the grey bag. He can see that they must have overdosed, together, and from how the sun was hitting them, rotted everyday for the last couple weeks. 

Ackerman steps back and finds the other two men watching from the doorway. The youngest hacks before swallowing, capturing the attention of the man next to him, from which he straightens his back and walks in further. Levi watches him walk up the steps, roaming his eyes over the pictures on the walls before disappearing. 

''They overdose?'' he hears a hoarse voice ask.

He simply nods, removing the bag from his shoulder to hand it to the other man. Levi clears his throat as its taken from him and he rubs his nose. 

''Weeks ago if I gotta guess.'' he responds. He can hear the other's footsteps upstairs before a loud shot rings out. Both of them drop low before he brings the pistol out from his belt, moving quickly to the staircase. 

Levi holds his gun in front of him as he begins to go up the steps, very slowly as he hears boots suddenly echo from the bedrooms and the boy comes around the corner, running down quickly. His eyes follow him before he turns his head back up, a thin body coming around the corner with blood running down their shoulder. He takes fast steps back as they walk down the steps, another body accompanying them before there are three standing at the head of the steps.

Wallpaper peels from the walls, the three bodies coming closer.

''Hey hey,'' He raises his gun and turns it from them, showing he wasn't going to shoot if they weren't going to charge at him. ''We got some product. Some meth.''

They stop as Levi's left foot reaches the bottom of the stairs. 

''Yeah...'' he turns his eyes to the man holding both the bag, and the collar of the boy who ran. He motions for it and the guy tosses it to his foot. Levi carefully leans down and picks it up before shaking it. ''Some drugs.''

The one who's bleeding reaches for it, but Levi shakes his head.

''Payment. Payment means you get your drugs. No payment means you don't.''

''They even got cash?'' he hears one of the two ask from the other side of the room. 

He doubts it himself, but he doesn't want to have to come back here. One of them lifts their hands as they begin to panic and look around themselves. 

''We got somethin'. Jus' wait.'' 

Levi stay's rigid as he waits, hearing things falling over, doors being slammed before a thick bag is revealed. They carefully come down the steps towards him before holding it out with a shaking hand. The biker takes it in a swift motion and the other falls back towards the steps. 

He looks in and finds variations of jewelry, money, and watches. 

''What were you gonna use it for?'' he asks, beginning to raise the bag up over his shoulder.

''Cash for drugs.'' they say truthfully. 

Levi unzips the grey bag and begins to pour it out over the stairwell. A few bags roll down to his feet and he crouches low, counting what they can and can't have given their payment. He throws the rest in his bag and leaves the druggies to fight over two packets in the rotting, stench-filled house. 

The boy is shoved down the steps and he hits the dirt harshly before rolling over, coming to charge at Levi. 

The other connects his fist with the boy's jaw and the teen falls back into the dirt with a hard thud. Levi stands over him and pushes his foot into the kid's chest, putting his weight into it. He rests his arms over his knee and hears the wind leave the other's lungs. 

''You shoot like that, you're gonna get not just yourself killed, but the others that are with you. Just 'cause you killed that boy months ago and wasn't caught for it doesn't mean you won't get caught for actin' like a dumbass while you're out.''

He pushes harder as the other begins to squirm, breathing in to speak. 

''They fuckin' jumped at me!''

''You're in the goddamn place they shoot up on the regular!'' Levi responds, moving his foot so the toe of his boot presses into the other's adam's apple. ''You wanna get fuckin' killed in your first week with us? Huh?''

He watches the kid's hair flow through the dirt as he shakes his head and Levi steps off, leaving a dirtied imprint on his clothing before walking to his bike. 

They're eating at the clubhouse when some of the older bikers approach the youngest and newest addition, sitting with him on the beige couch with various stains and rips in it. They want to hear about what he did to be initiated, and though Levi doesn't want to listen to anything about the detail of an innocent teenager's death, he does anyways. 

''..they invited him to Four Horses lake,'' Levi tunes his hearing to them, away from the television that plays on the wall in front of him. His eyes unfocus from the screen and instead he looks at the dent in the wall caused by a flying fist three years ago. ''And I came up from where I was. I parked and travelled down to the end of Four Horses road to wait for him and found this big fuckin' branch,'' he begins spreading his arms to show the length of it before continuing. 

''Anyways, I hear his bike a few more times until he comes ridin' up the road and _bam_ -'' Levi turns his eyes over to find the kid holding his hands up like he gripped a bat. ''Knocked that fucker right off his goddamn bike. Then I got my knife out and started stabbin' before slittin' his throat. I took 'is phone and 'is badges along with his vest 'n bike.''

''Kid was fuckin' stupid in the first place.'' the second oldest says. ''Thinkin' we were gonna invite one of _his kind_ into our gang. You deserve it, boy.''

When the sleet begins to fall from the sky, Levi takes a ride from the compound and goes instead to his undercover place. It really is a shit-hole, and he's even tried to liven it up, but the flowers died long ago and he never bothered to clean their wilting remains out from the flowerbed on his window. 

Levi checks every window, door, and crevasse around him before grabbing the hammer from his storeroom closet and heading to the bedroom. He pushes the boxspring bed a few feet closer to the window before stepping back and looking down at the dusty floorboard. He allows the hammer to swing down, the head facing the floor before he sits down on the knees of his ripped and washed-looking pants, hooking the claw around the heads of the nails.

The floorboard is pulled up and he looks down at the mobile phone under the dust. He reaches in and pulls it out before connecting the memory card to it, kicking the floorboard back in place.

He checks everything over again before peering out of the peephole into the night. 

A number is dialed quickly and Levi taps impatiently as he waits for the voice on the other side to pick up the line. It connects and there's a moment of space before someone clears their throat.

''...Levi?''

''I need to meet that detective again.''

-

Erwin looks out the window, out at the passing headlights and the occasional intersection before they arrive at a large, white barn. 

He steps out slowly and looks up towards the front of it before heading towards the closed doors. Walking carefully, he hears the hinges creak as it pulls open and something grabs him, pulling him in quickly.

''Stop takin' your fuckin' time, blondie.'' 

The detective wipes the smile from his face before turning around to face Levi.

''Detective Ackerman-''

''I know who killed your boy.''

He stands in shock for a moment before the statement settles in around him. 

''You know? How?''

''They made a big deal of killin' the Indian boy at an initiation. I already told my handler, and they've relayed everythin' I got on the gang back to ATF. When they get word that this kid gets arrested, that their cocaine train's been stopped, and that their gun shipments are being put to an end, they're gonna know there's a weasel.''

''Why are you risking your life so suddenly to help me in my investigation?"

''Because a fuckin' kid got killed!'' Levi responds, stepping closer to the blond in the thick dark surrounding them. ''And I gotta watch them parade around with pride at the news that a kid got killed.''

''There's no doubt that its racially motivated?''

''Detective, blondie, whatever you want to be called-''

''Erwin.''

''Erwin. Whatever. The initiation wasn't for the kid that got killed. It was for the kid that I spent most of my day with yesterday, havin' to teach him the ropes. Killing that boy was _part of it._ ''

''What did he do?''

''He was told to wait for the kid to go up Four Horses road when given the direction, using a branch to hit him. Then, he stabbed him, slit his throat, and took his things, including the vest and the motorbike gifted from the Crusaders.''

''Could we find this if we searched his house?''

''I dunno, Erwin.'' Levi begins scratching the back of his hand, heavily, before following the skin up to the back of his arm. The other detective turns his eyes to him and watches for a moment as he thinks.

''Did they get you addicted to drugs?''

''You don't have a choice.'' Levi responds. ''When they find out you're a liar, or you're stealing from them, they cut your balls off and feed them back to you. If it means I gotta get drugged to keep from doing _that_ , then I'm alright.''

Erwin swallows thickly and turns his head away, rubbing his eyes. 

''An attack on them... It's a death wish for everyone.''

''I know every back door into their compound. And I'll know when most of them will be there.''

''If you get injured in the process?''

''It's an excuse to drag me out.''

Erwin looks at him strongly and sets his hands on his hips.

''Does this kid by any chance live on Canyon way, past Four Horses road?'' 

Levi nods, furrowing his eyebrows.

''How did you know?''

''His sister called me the other night and told me she had concerns with her brother and where he was that night. She told me he was affiliated with the Iron Crusaders.''

''I saw a sister at his place too. She locked herself in the bathroom when we came.''

''Smart girl. Listen, I don't have a battle strategy but when I do, I'll relay it to you.''

The smaller man nods and begins to turn away, heading for the front doors. 

''I'll keep you updated on the boy's whereabouts if his sister doesn't already. I'll give you enough to start searchin' the kid's house.''

Erwin doesn't ask as they approach the doors and step through into the chilled night.

-

The detective is sitting at the local diner when he hears a group of bikes roar and growl before settling. Three men dressed in leather vests come into sight of the glass windows before pulling the door open, the bell chiming. Erwin watches from behind his book as Levi joins them, his eyes roaming over those who quiet their conversations at the sight of the Crusader insignia before the same grey eyes land on the blond. 

The smaller man's hands settle quietly into the pockets of his jacket and Erwin can see a small movement of his fingers within as he toys with something. His blue eyes pull from the familiar face to the brother of his most helpful witness. His face has hollowed out more and he holds himself differently with the jacket on, his shoulder's broadened and his head higher. Muscle has begun to fill him out and there's an obvious holster in his jeans. 

Refusing to lower his eyes as the youngest of the group looks over, Erwin simply lifts his head and raises his cup of coffee to his mouth, taking a quiet sip as the radio plays a squeaking country song about someone's truck and four-wheel-drive. Levi elbows the boy and the other's eyes flick to him before they walk into the corner of the diner to a table. The bursting and loud conversation between the gang members is the only to be heard as the rest of diner has quieted down. 

Erwin pretends to read his book as a cop cruiser pulls up in front of the diner and parks, followed by two cops on motorbikes and good ol' boy in a white stetson hat. He reaches over to the sugar packets next to his hand and bookmarks his page before lowering the novel to the table. Ripping the packet open, Erwin hears the bell chime and several pairs of feet roam over the floors before pouring the sugar into his coffee. 

Someone says the boy's name and there's a strict, snarky answer in response. Watching lowly from his place across the diner, Erwin watches as Levi's hand moves over to the kid's open jacket and slips a bag of meth into it quietly. The boy is too pre-occupied with responding with smart back-talk to the cops to notice, which allows Levi to move his hand back without any cause for alarm. 

A chair gets thrown back with the weight of the boy standing and the other bikers begin to stand as well, Levi included. Erwin waits in the tense air as the bikers and the cops speak with one another and his eyes turn slowly to the obvious hands ghosting over more obvious guns. He sips his coffee, waiting to overthrow his table and hide behind it in case a gun fight was to happen, but the situation defuses slowly. 

Instead, the cops tell the gang members to empty their pockets and the boy shakes his head, stuffing his hands in them. Erwin watches the imprint of his fingers play with the baggy now in jacket before he raises his hands up quickly and causes a group of bags to fall to the table. Another bounces off and falls to the toes of the cops, a tense silence arising once again. 

They're ordered to lower their guns to the table and Levi begrudgingly complies with the other three before their youngest member is arrested on drug possession. Erwin finishes his cup of coffee and cleans up his mess of sugar before scooping it onto a napkin, throwing it into the trashcan. He stands and leaves the diner as the bikers stand beside their motorcycles, Levi sending him a glance as he heads towards his ugly red Honda.

Watching from the other side of the interrogation glass, Erwin crosses his arms and bores his eyes into the teen who sits with his legs open and his arms relaxed over the back of his chair. Even though handling drugs was a clear violation of his parole, he acts as if he owns the station and every officer who works within it. Pressing his fingers to his lips, Erwin watches as the cops enter to interrogate him, asking him if he truly understands the level of trouble he could be in.

'' _Could_ be?'' the kid asks. ''Does that mean you didn't actually get my probation officer on the phone?''

They hadn't. The man was refusing to pick up his phone. 

''We could still convict you of handling drugs.'' they state. 

A knock echoes off the door and Erwin turns his eyes to it before stepping away from the two-way mirror, pulling it open and meeting Pixis' eyes. 

''Come out 'ere, Smith.'' he steps out and shuts the door behind himself. Looking over Pixis, he sees Shadis, the head of leadership for the sheriff's, walking with a well-known attorney towards the interrogation room. Pixis doesn't speak, only looks over his shoulder with the similar glare Erwin and Shadis wore. 

The attorney sets his jaw as he looks at Erwin before pushing the door open. 

''Come on,'' they say to the kid. ''Let's get out of here.''

The detective steels himself as the detective turns from the doorway and lifts his hand to press against the boy's shoulder, the teen staring at Erwin and smiling wickedly before heading down the hall with a skip in his step. The attorney turns from him and follows the boy towards the exit. 

''How the hell-'' Erwin stops as Pixis raises his hands.

''No fuckin' clue either.'' he responds. ''He says since it wasn't tested, we can't prove anythin' on 'im.''

''It was meth, clear as day. I saw it myself.''

''Doesn't matter. If we didn't do tests, we don't have it.''

''Where did the drugs get taken to?''

''The officers I spoke with managed to... Misplace seven grams of dope.'' Erwin groans and rubs his eyes with his hand, the other coming to hook on his belt as he turns away from the other two men. Shadis speaks;

''I've spoken with the officers about misplacing the dope. I'm working on a suspension for them.''

''Are you investigating every officer who was there?'' he asks, leaning against the wall with his shoulder.

''We are right now. But Smith, you know we ain't gon' be able to convict anyone.''

''Why the hell not?'' He asks, turning back around in a flurry. 

''Out of all the cops in this precinct, I say we got seven good cops.''

''You sayin' the rest are crooked?''

''I'm sayin' they ain't worryin' 'bout their jobs very much. And they ain't doin' a whole lot to earn their pension.''

''Why are you still payin' them then?''

''There's always a man higher than me, Smith.'' Pixis states. 

''That judge? Rod?''

Judging by how Pixis' eyes lower, Erwin can guess that he's guessed the right man. He straightens his back out and rolls so his shoulder blades press against the wall. Erwin scratches his chin. 

''The boy is Rod's nephew.'' 

Erwin shuts his eyes and keeps them shut, his fingers coming to rest on the sharp bridge of his nose. 

''And we've had our suspicions that Rod's in with the Crusaders, too.''

''What about Zackly? He's a court judge too, he must know somethin'.''

''If you're willin' to crash one of his home parties for what you want, be my guest. But there's no assurance he'll help you.''

His eyes open and they flick to the other men in front of him.

As the day turns to night and the lampposts are flicked on, Erwin climbs into Pixis' car to head to the Zackly residence for a Halloween/dress-up party for the friends and relatives of the family. This also included various lawyers, officers, and past jury member to be present at the home when they pulled up. 

Pixis takes his mask and ties it around his head as they wander down the driveway towards the home, where various decorations are set up and some individuals are smoking in front of the fake, styrofoam cemetery on the front lawn. Erwin had been ordered to search the glovebox of Pixis' car and found a hockey mask stuffed beneath various papers and the car registration. 

The blond adjusts it over his face as they approach the doors and Pixis waves to the smokers by the front door before he pushes the fake cobwebs out of the way of the doorbell. Erwin hears a wave of voices inside after Pixis removes his hands from the door.

''What are you hoping Zackly will give you?'' the other asks him. 

''Anything that can help me tie down Reiss long enough for me to arrest my suspect and for the precinct to be able to take down the Crusaders.''

''We won't get all of them.''

''Maybe not.''

The door opens and Zackly appears, smiling up at them and inviting them inside. Erwin moves around as the two of his subordinates begin talking with one another, the blond roaming his eyes over the crowd before someone begins shaking his hand.

''Erwin Smith,'' they say. He raises his eyes as a few others begin crowding around him, wanting to speak to him about his current case. The detective recognizes a few of the local journalists and keeps his lips tight about what he's found. 

Instead, Pixis takes over and begins pushing Erwin lightly towards Zackly, who leads the younger man up the steps, away from the party downstairs. 

He distantly hears the conversation and music downstairs as they walk deeper down the hall, the older man pulling a door open at the very end. Erwin steps in after him and finds the large study Zackly owns with a bay window looking over the vast backyard. 

''I didn't know Pixis was going to bring you with him. I sent an invitation to everyone at the precinct. You've never taken up the offer.''

The blond turns his head away from the window and watches Zackly rummage through his desk. 

''I didn't know he'd bring me along either.'' he responds. 

A parcel is checked over before Zackly holds it up to him. Erwin reaches out and takes it carefully, noting the typed words glued to the front. The edge of the parcel is taped over with white duct-tape and the corners are receding where its been stuffed, hidden, and thrown around a multitude of times. 

The address on the front is to the newspaper company, The Bee. 

Zackly shuts his desk drawer and turns to face the blond, leaning back against his table as he crosses his arms. 

''Handle all that with care.'' the other tells him. ''It's got every piece of blackmail evidence against Reiss possible.''

Erwin stares at him before using the cloth of his shirt to carefully pull the edge of the parcel open. Angling it, he finds photographic evidence to pit against Reiss, as well as lists of deals he's made in the past. The photo's show him with the Crusaders, going out drinking with the men he could have convicted, and one shows detective Ackerman staring at Reiss angrily from the corner of the room. 

''Who gave you all of this?'' he asks the other man, gently laying the evidence down on the table.

''I had it organized over the last decade. Five years after the Crusaders became prominent, I witnessed Reiss throw himself over them and take bribes left and right.''

''Are you only doing this to secure your place at the courthouse?'' his question is blunt.

''I could go to any other courthouse, Smith. But I sit back and watch Reiss let guilty men walk the streets of our town and the innocent go to jail for minor offenses. I know he's being paid off by someone, and I wouldn't be surprised if it leads back to the Crusaders. Throw in a couple of the crooked cops, and you have a full-blown scandal.''

Another parcel, a box this time, is removed from beneath the desk and dropped heavily ontop of it. 

''Whenever you want, you come to me and get your evidence against the cops that don't do their jobs.''

''I'm afraid that would cut our work force down by eighty percent.'' he says it lightly, but a heavier air surrounds them. Erwin peers into the box and finds different bags listed with separate last names, many that he knows. 

''Your name isn't in there. A couple aren't in there. Only because you're the few cops that we haven't found any issue with.''

The detective raises his eyes towards the judge and straightens his back. 

''I saw Reiss' car downstairs when we walked down your driveway. He's here somewhere but you're helping me overthrow him.''

Zackly scratches at his beard and smoothes it over, lifting his head as he does so. The blond sees his reflection briefly in the oval spectacles on the other's face. 

''Law and justice doesn't need a man like him standing in the way of it. Men like you can bring a bout of righteousness to this town.''

''I'm no righteous man.''

''I know, Smith. But you're doing something that others would consider righteous. I don't need to know anymore than I do now to have my reasons to trust you and give you the things I have on hand.''


	5. Chapter 5

Righteousness isn't a word that sticks to this town. To its people. 

They might think of themselves as good servants of the lord, that in their lives they do the lord's work, but Erwin has seen enough of them to know that isn't the case. He's spent the last decade or more living and working in this town, he knows the gossip, he knows the people, and most of all, he knows the crime. 

Watching the Iron Crusaders rise from the ashes was the most damned thing he'd ever witnessed, how the meth trade had slowly begun to pick up and suddenly they were dealing with cocaine dealers out of town, forcing them to work with the small city's police force until ATF were forced to stick their nose in. 

Erwin had witnessed many people, teens and all, fall to the drugs and the violence the Crusaders were using to run the town. From the poor to the rich, the unemployed to the cops as well as the men and women of justice being torn down along with it. He'd watched old friends go down along with it, falling into addiction, dying in gun fights, or being so violently attacked, some never came back due to the fear of this place and its so-called righteous _men_.

And he had every plan to turn it back to the way it was, as a close-knit community built on support and love. 

It was a good place before the Brotherhood and the Crusaders joined in. He was sure to exterminate them, or at least run them out of town. 

They have a meeting board set up with many officers crowding around it, sitting back in desks and staring at the notes and strings tying certain topics together. Erwin steps into the room with his vest on as he loads his gun. Every other man is armed and has their own variations of body armor on, both the ATF men and the local cops working on this. 

Pixis steps up to the plate and turns to the board, looking over it before the blond joins him. They share a glance before the sergeant turns back to the officers and agents behind him, clasping his hands behind his back as he begins to detail the plan of attack. 

_**Three weeks before...** _

Rod Reiss has let another of the Crusader's go involving a case of violent manslaughter. The jury was barely present and it was a short hearing simply for the other man to let him go. 

Erwin sits with his arms crossed in front of the courthouse as press surround the biker and a gang of them rolls up on monster-sounding bikes, the suspect climbing on the back and shouting before they roar away. He rolls his eyes to Reiss as he walks out of the courtroom with a memorable man called Fritz. 

The ABC30 company tries getting word from them before being simply turned away. Erwin watches all from afar before driving away, being ignored by the two other men as simply being a pest towards their work and their cases. 

He arrives again at the next case, and the other. He goes everyday to the courthouse, even to simply hear the drug committee and its participants talking on how long they've been clean versus those that have relapsed and gone back into their old ways. Reiss looks interested, but Fritz has the cold shoulder towards the people, visibly labeling them as simple druggies. 

The detective's sight slowly slips from Reiss and he focuses on Fritz for the next week, until he can make note that Fritz is the one in the lead. Reiss is simply stuck listening to him, listening to his word and his orders, doing as Fritz wants for as long as he wants him to. Erwin follows Fritz for the next few days and has informants coming to him simply so Fritz can be put in his place.

Relaying the information to Pixis, he's given more photographic evidence against Fritz than Zackly had against Reiss for the last year and a half. Erwin listens to the printer go before ripping the paper out, carefully cutting around the address before he tapes it to the front of the parcel and replaces the pages and pictures of Reiss with Fritz. 

The blond swings slowly on the child's swing across the wood chip pit as he watches Fritz cover his face the next day, walking hurriedly towards his car with his pages held up from the cameras. Erwin looks down at the ground and toes at the bark on the ground as the damp swing creaks in the cold. 

Someone walks up, the wood crunching under their feet. Previously polished shoes have a line of mud on them from having to walk through the damp and cold dirt to get to him from the courthouse. Erwin lifts an eyebrow, head still facing the ground before he slowly looks up, eyes following the average black slacks and the white shirt until they land on Rod Reiss' face. He continues swinging lightly, pushing his toe into the wood chips to push himself back before going forward again, closer to the other man. 

Reiss swallows thickly before opening his mouth to speak. 

''You're the one that sent that package to the newspaper.'' he states. His breath mists in front of his face and Erwin loos up towards the blackening clouds. 

The blond keeps his head back and his eyes trained high as he smiles and chuckles lightly.

''What makes you think that, your honor?''

''You've been following him for the past week and a half, Smith.''

''Is it an issue for you for him to go down?'' he looks down carefully and meets Rod's worried eyes. ''I thought it would be beneficial for you. Photos of Fritz doing lines with the Crusaders instead of photos of you.''

The other's throat bobs and Erwin begins to push himself up from the swing, standing as he wraps his fingers around the chain tying the swing up. He pushes his other hand in his pocket and carefully kicks a piece of damp wood from the toe of his shoe. 

''I don't think you did any of that willingly anyways, Rod.'' he says quietly, raising his eyes as tires scream from the parking lot, Fritz struggling to pull himself and his car out from the lot. Rod joins him. ''I think Fritz made you take part because he threatened something you had on the line. Was it one of your kids jobs or your kids lives?''

Rod breathes out heavily and watches the Chrysler 300 pull out from the parking lot, out into the road as photographers jog to the windows and snap photos of him. The Chrysler dings the side of another car's rear view mirror and forces another to honk at him for his awful driving abilities before it tears down the wet road and takes the left turn sharply, disappearing behind the dark green trees.

''Do you want me to thank you?'' Rod asks him.

The detective shakes his head.

''No. Not yet, Reiss.'' Erwin lifts his hand and clasps it over the other's shoulder before smiling. ''Do your fucking job properly now he's gone at least.'' 

The other's eyes widen as the word spills from the blond's mouth and the detective turns away, slipping his hand into his other pocket, crossing the wood chips and hopping over the mud onto the asphalt lot.

-

Levi's drinking in the slum of the undercover house when Erwin steps through the back, and very secret, door. He brings his leg in through the doorway and shuts it carefully behind himself as he sees Levi's head go back over the chair with a glass following, something amber sliding down his throat. Grey eyes narrow from his upside down state and the blond raises his hand to wave before watching the other's head flick back up. 

Ackerman twists himself to look around as the blond crosses the floor towards the couch. The smaller man clears his throat loudly as he stares and points at the other man's feet. 

Erwin looks down and carefully toes off his shoes before approaches the sofa and seats himself. 

''You have your boots on.'' he tells him quietly. Levi begins pouring a drink for the other man as the blond loosens his shirt. 

''Different rules. This might look like a shitty crackhouse right now, but I got my rules. Shoes off when you enter.''

''You still have your boots on, Levi.'' Erwin responds. 

Levi looks up at him with unreadable eyes before holding the glass of alcohol over to the bigger man. Erwin takes it gratefully as Levi stands and drops the bottle heavily to the surface of the coffee table, walking around him with pick marks on his arms. He hears the smaller man cough loudly in the other room before boot steps echo back into the small living room. 

''Welcome to shit-hole, California.'' the smaller man tells him, dropping papers into Erwin's lap. The blond looks at him as leans forward and places his glass back on the table, relaxing as he begins digging through what the other has collected for the detective to take back to the ATF men at the station. ''Filled of piss and stink.''

''You'll get out of this place soon enough.'' 

Levi drops his head against the back of the couch harshly, sighing. 

''I wouldn't be so fuckin' mad if they housed me somewhere else.''

''It isn't... That bad here.''

The other smacks his arm lightly and forces Erwin's attention to him. Grey eyes are peering up at him from behind black hair.

''What do you think of when you first see this place, huh? It's not exactly homey.''

''Well,'' Erwin smiles. ''I don't think that's the right word for it.''

''Then what?''

The blond scratches his nose before leaning against the back of the couch with the smaller man.

''It could be cheerful.''

''It looks like a place someone goes to to kill themselves.'' Levi responds harshly.

Erwin shakes his head as he looks at sketches of the biker compound and the hand-drawn map the other man has made for people to follow. It's not too far through back-roads and sketchy mountain properties from Four Horses lake to get to. 

He notes two different entrances, the trailer-like home Levi has pointed out, and the shacks put together to build another little haven for the bikers. Erwin takes a photo of it using his phone before fingering through the rest of the items Levi has listed, as well as the meth lab now being worked out from the compound of the Iron Crusaders.

''It _was_ you who got caught up in the gunfight.'' the detective whispers. ''Is the compound where the manufacturer was taken to?''

Levi nods tiredly, resting his glass on his thigh. 

''We just call 'im Chef. He's workin' to keep his life up there because the Pistons came as the same time as us, so their first thought is that Chef set us up to get jumped at his property. We took him with us to make us our personal batches. That makes the Pistons go elsewhere for their drugs, maybe even hours away just for a good supplier.''

''The meth trade really is running strong.''

''How about the cocaine dealers I pointed out? What happened to them?''

''They were arrested. But they wouldn't say anything for fear of what could happen to their families back home.''

He hears a sad sigh leave the man beside him. 

''Poor fuckers... Workin' the drug trade just to keep their families alive.''

Erwin knows that well. 

''Hey, do you have any idea what happened to the biker missing his face?''

''He tried to use his shotgun.'' Levi responds flatly. ''The tweaker was shot tryin' to get away. The Pistons mistook him as one of us.''

The blond was used to working small cases, like robberies and small drug deals, or cases that went cold years ago. Nothing like the murder he's on now, and nothing close to what Levi had to deal with every day for seven years.

''How long 've you been doin' this now?'' Erwin asks, roaming his eyes over the different photos of bikers a part of the Iron Crusaders. 

''Eight years startin' yesterday.''

''Really?''

''Yeah... You been on this case for eight months startin' in a week.''

The blond looks up at the wall as he thinks over Levi's words. He shuts his folder as he exhales and rests his hand on top of the folder.

''You're right...''

''An' hopefully in a couple weeks, you can close this case. Put your suspect away and let that boy really rest in 'is grave.''

Erwin hums in agreement, looking at the man beside him. 

''I hope you do well for as long as this lasts, Levi.'' he informs him. Levi's face grows hard and he nods before the blond stands up and walks back to the hidden entrance into the home.

Six days later, the detective is watching the Zacharius door open to reveal the other, larger man. Mike looks at him in confusion as the other blond gifts a bottle of alcohol and a personal favorite between the two as well as a favored food of the larger man.

Green eyes stare at him as an amused grin spreads on the other's face. 

''You apologizin'?'' Mike asks. 

Erwin laughs and shrugs his shoulders before the other invites him in. He removes his shoes and follows Mike to the living room where they break open the seal of the bottle and begin eating the fried chicken within the container.

''I thought I _should_ apologize.'' the detective tells his friend. Mike rips the paper towels in half and wipes his mouth, scrubbing his fingers along the paper surface. 

''That's the one thing you 'ave been right about, Erwin.''

He chuckles and Mike joins him as the taller of the two lifts his glass of alcohol to his mouth and takes a sip. 

''You're right... But no, really,'' the blond lifts his eyes to him and clears his throat, pushing a loose piece of chicken out from between his teeth with his tongue before he continues his statement. ''I was actin' mean about it. I shoulda listened to you in the first place, Mike. You were just watchin' out for me, like you always do and always have. I'm sorry, I was too deep into myself to care.''

Mike lowers his glass to the coaster and wets his lips with his tongue, raising his hand to scratch at the hair on his cheek. 

''I don't hold anythin' against you, Erwin. You're my closest friend. You look... Better than last I saw you.''

''It's 'cause I spent two month's hidin' from you.''

''That might be it.'' they both crack a smile. ''But really. You look better.''

''I took your advice finally. I focused on myself and worried less.''

''What a fuckin' change it made!'' Mike smacks Erwin's arm and he laughs heartily. 

''Up to anythin' since I saw you last, Mike?''

''Not a whole lot. I mean... Workin' on a lot of overdoses lately.'' he finishes his words with a mumble. ''I hadn't looked at the whole package when I joined the fire department. I thought we'd be doin' lots of fires, not lots of druggies near killin' themselves in gas station bathrooms.''

''They doin' it in Sam's shop again?''

Mike nods, thumb against the corner of his mouth. 

''It ain't like Sam can keep 'em out. He'd be losin' all 'is customers at the gas station if he did that.''

The detective nods as he listens. 

''I'm just glad it ain't the wildfire season just yet. But I just wish these kids realized how badly the drugs damage them. I've heard seven different life stories just in the last week of overdoses, Smith. I rest for a while, then there's another.''

''You blame the Crusader's for it?''

''They're a factor I can't look over easily. I jus' hope someone gets them good one of these days. It might lower our struggles but... That might be a big wish.''

They catch up on the last two months past overdoses and bodies Mike has come in contact with to talk about the holidays and families. Usual topics, softer, nicer things to hear about, and God knows both men need it.

Mike walks him to the door as the shorter man leaves, the two standing out in the cold next to Erwin's car, his friend bundled up in slippers and his jacket zipped all the way up to the hair on his chin. 

''You know, Erwin,'' Mike states after the other finishes his sentence. ''You've been real open tonight. You ain't plannin' on doin' anythin' stupid now, are you?''

The other smiles at him and shakes his head. 

''I just have a long day at work tomorrow. Anyways, eight months startin' tomorrow I'm on the murder case of the boy. Just a lot on my mind right now.''

-

Erwin celebrates eight months on the case as Pixis finishes his explanation for attacking the biker compound on the day commonly known as the ''arrangement of brothers'' that ATF had collected information on from the last few undercover's to have gone in, but unfortunately not leave alive following it.

He forgets the trip up the mountain in the passenger seat of the police pick-up, barely holds onto the memory of watching the SWAT climb into the back of an armored vehicle. His eyes watch the rest of the officers load weapons and adjust bullet-proof vests as they arrive to the ground surrounding the compound, moving quietly through the trees. 

The blond thinks of Mike's unbridled enthusiasm when he'd first joined the police force, and of the support he'd always given while the detective moves forward with a pistol in his hand. It's gone dark over the horizon, and the music blasting within the compound keeps playing with shouts and loud conversation joining it. He looks over his shoulder before pulling the radio from his belt, pressing the button on the side before it cackles on and allows him to speak. 

''You're free to pull the truck up.'' he states quietly. Erwin comes to a crouch in the cold bushes as he hears a low engine rev up the road and direct for the gates of the compound. He can hear thumping following it, low in the air as the tops of the trees begin swaying and the branches begin blowing. 

First, the gate is rammed down by the armored vehicle before canisters of tear gas are thrown in afterwards. The SWAT goes in along with ATF with the sheriff's and officer following, a bright spotlight glaring down on the ground as the helicopter makes its appearance before him. The blond hears gunfire as he steps onto the compound and takes the wooden steps up the side of the trailer. 

The plastic door swings open and Erwin kicks it back into the face of a biker, watching it collide as Erwin grabs the handle and pulls it back, repeatedly using the door against the body of the other. The blond drops behind the metal covering of the porch banister as gunshots ring out and burrow holes into the walls behind him. He brings the heel of his shoe down against the back of the hand belonging to the biker before he kicks the other's gun away, it sliding across the damp wood and into the gravel beyond the steps.

He lunges forth and rams his shoulder into the sternum of the biker, forcing them both through the doorway and into the floor of the home. The detective feels his hair being grabbed roughly and pulled, nails digging into his scalp. Erwin clenches his jaw and his eyes as his head is forcibly pulled back, his chin raising to the ceiling before he lifts his hands and tightly grabs the thumbs of the man holding him, using his strength to bend  the digits back. The biker growls lowly before Erwin feels, and hears, the man's thumbs snap. 

Beneath him, the man starts screaming and instantly he lets go of the blond's hair, Erwin falling back against the other's knees. He looks up through the doorway to find ATF and SWAT surrounding a certain building together, bikers on the ground for both injuries and surrendering. 

A quick look is taken over his shoulder before he steps out of the home and shuts the door, using one of the metal stakes to keep it closed. Erwin hops over the banister and nearly loses his footing on the muddy ground as the helicopter whirs above him and loudspeakers echo orders out to the men below, the trees and the leaves whipping around them thanks to the blades of the chopper. 

Erwin covers his eyes from the bright light and scans over the men moving around before a loud shot is fired. It scrapes his bicep and the blond gasps before stepping back and behind the wall of tires built up from scraps and ripped remains. He presses his hand over the wound and looks around the tires towards the building that the shot was fired from. 

He sees Levi's grey eyes watching him and glancing to the man beside him. When his own eyes move, he finds the lead of the gang along with the suspect in his murder case before Levi begins to move back, following the words of whatever the men beside him had ordered him to do. The smaller man disappears into the darkness of the building and the other two lower themselves until they can no longer be seen, locking themselves within before assault rifle fire echoes out from the rooftop. 

The detective peers over carefully and finds Levi moving carefully behind the men with automatic's and obviously bullet proof vests. They even have their own tear gas masks and obvious belts of ammunition on themselves as they'd been expecting this attack for some time now, or at least something to this degree. 

His eyes lift to the helicopter, following the aimed barrel of a gun before it fires a few shots. The helicopter is forced to pull away and Erwin can hear its engine roar back behind him, into the tree line out of the way of the biker compound. Looking back, many of the cops and the sheriff's are on the ground along with the bikers as the men with assault rifles begin to let loose as well. 

Erwin lets out a shaky breath before standing up from behind the wall of tires, aiming his gun towards the men on the roof. Levi spots him and moves quickly, lunging towards the closest man to grab his gun and rip it from his hands. With the same quick movement, he kicks the man from his perch and the blond looks away as he collides with the harsh gravel ground, head first. The detective watches as Levi turns the gun on the other two men with rifles and the furthest one lifts his gun as the other stares in surprise. Erwin fires several shots and two of them hit his target, shooting him in the stomach and again in the thigh. 

The undercover detective brings the butt of the rifle up into the face of the other man and knocks him unconscious before grabbing the other two assault rifles. Levi turns and throws the rifles down to the officer's below him before he finds his way off of the rooftop. Erwin has enough time to begin stepping out from behind the wall of tires before the lead and his suspect ride their bikes out from behind the buildings, firing their guns manically and without any direction. 

Several officers are hit and others drop to the ground as Levi begins instead to run towards the bikers. Erwin jogs after him through the muddy compound and catches up to him within one of the garages on the property. Looking up, he sees a tied off lab of sorts in the corner before something revs loudly. 

Levi is pulling the kickstand up before pointing to the corner of the room, where something sits with a tarp over it. 

''The keys are always in the ignition.'' he tells him simply before cocking the gun and steering himself out of the garage. Erwin runs to the tarp and pulls it off quickly, finding a green quad with the keys in it. The blond climbs on and follows Levi out down the road, finding the quad can reach Levi's current speed on the hairpin-like roads. 

The tires on Levi's bike kick up dirt and gravel, Erwin causing a cloud of dirt as he follows the same corner. He comes to Levi's side at a turn and yells to him. 

''Where are we going!?''

The other man has pulled the strap of the rifle over his chest like a bag. 

''The shit-hole where Chef is.'' Levi responds over the sound of their collective engines before he speeds his bike up and leads Erwin. 

Levi turns from the roadblock of cop cars, one already on the ground and others treating him, to follow the hiking trail through the woods. Erwin maintains his best balance to follow the other man through the off-roading before they come out onto the main road, Levi narrowly missing a car and Erwin lifting his hand in apology as he uses his feet to steel himself, turning the handles to the other man. 

The place already has the bikes in front and several police cruisers surrounding it, Erwin pulling up with the other man as more arrived with heavier artillery. The detective steps off the quad and interjects into an armed and angry argument between officer and Levi with the assumption that the other man was truly in the gang. Levi shoves the gun out of his face and the blond explains the situation before the smaller man shrugs the jacket off and walks towards the old office-building-turned-gang-hangout. 

Erwin watches as he moves carefully between cruiser to cruiser, using the cars as protection to get as close as he possibly could. The blond comes to the other side of the car and crouches with him before a barrel of one of the assault rifles sticks out of the slit of the window and begins laying fire across the officers and the cars surrounding them. Levi's hands come up to protect his head as they curl together behind the doors of the car, looking to each other over the seats until the firing stops. 

Instead, the officers behind them return fire and Levi turns to them, trying to shout and say something. 

''Stop firing! There's a lab-''

First his hearing goes, then searing, summer-like heat hits him. Following it, Erwin feels the ground go out from under him as an odd, vast moment of space echoes around him. Opening his eyes, he finds the world before him glowing orange and flickering, with something twinkling in the sky. 

Erwin is snapped back into reality when his back collides with the asphalt road and knocks the wind out of him. He rolls several times before sliding into the grass and trees, twigs and sticks cutting his forearms. The blond rolls to his stomach and raises his head slowly, still with an obvious ringing in both his ears as he watches the fire dance throughout the building and officers scrambling around each other, mainly with their hands on their radios. 

He tries to push himself up, feeling the muscles strain before he drops himself back on the ground and rolls over onto his back in exhaustion, coughing. 

-

He wakes up with an IV drip in his arm and voices echoing around him. Erwin is staring at something he can't quite make out before he realizes its a roof of something mechanical. The blond looks to the side and finds a seat with a wall of medical utensils before he looks over his feet, now without his shoes, and finds windows on a pair of doors. The blond can spot the tops of pine trees and lights occasionally flash within before he sits up and takes the IV bag to the door with him. 

Erwin peers out, seeing first a collection of fire trucks before noticing the man cleaning up the shattered glass with a broom. With them, he finds officer speaking with one another, and the remains of what had been the secretive base of the Iron Crusaders, now simply burnt supports and a brick foundation. 

The blond jiggles the door before pulling it open and sticking his head out, carefully holding the IV bag to him as he takes in the heavy mixed scent of smoke and pine trees, cool air pressing into his face. The detective peeks around the corner of the ambulance and sees Pixis speaking with press with an officer at his side, several locals taking photos of the mess left behind after the meth lab explosion. 

He carefully presses the sole of his foot to the wet asphalt to begin moving around the vehicles towards the other officers present at the scene still. One lifts his head and comes to his side with a worried looks on his face. 

''Is everyone okay?'' the blond asks. The officer nods and gives a lengthy explanation before leading Erwin back to the ambulance. ''What happened to detective Ackerman?''

Erwin has to ride in silence in the back of the ambulance to the closest hospital to be re-checked after the explosion. The blond taps his foot for every waiting moment until he is finally given the explanation he'd wanted. 

Detective Ackerman had been blown back too, directly into the next cruiser where something in his neck had been broken as well as a few ribs and his hand. As well as having several broken bones, he was hit with an explosion of glass, such as the type that had followed Erwin to his landing place on the road and caused several cuts onto the blond's neck and face. 

His wounds would have to heal, and he would have to go through a short rehabilitation following the drug addiction having taken the massive amount during his time with the Iron Crusaders. The drug withdrawal had already begun and the vitamins he'd missed out on in the last eight years were being pumped into his veins as he vomited and contended with his broken bones. 

Erwin had been sent home but he stayed for Ackerman, coming to his side some time after he'd passed out and simply sat with the other man. When Ackerman started up again, Erwin helped him get to his bucket and rubbed his back, feeling the tenseness throughout his body. Levi begins to shiver as sweat drips from his face and the blond takes his unbroken, clammy hand to try and soothe him as best to his ability. 

Levi stares at him strongly while the blond refuses to leave the other man alone, speaking to him quietly. 

''Thank you, Levi.'' 

-

His suspect had run in fear from the cops at the destroyed building to his home where he had been found digging holes in the backyard in a rush. Erwin had been told the boy had split off from the lead of the bikers and gone instead to clear up his mess back home to hopefully go on the run. 

The blond simply opened the front door and walked through after the rest of the officers searched and checked every crevasse of the house before Erwin opened the back door and knocked loudly on the doorway. The boy had looked up from the mess of the backyard, now nothing but a large crevasse thanks to his last several hours of digging, trying to find whatever he had buried. 

Erwin had the honor of cuffing the boy and leading him to the police cruiser where cameras and microphones wanted the story and wanted an explanation. The blond had pushed him into the back seat and shut the door, watching the boy's eyes lift to him before the car pulled away. 

The sister had left behind a box she'd witnessed her brother bury in the dirt for the detective. Inside, he found a bloodied kitchen knife and his victim's belonging that had gone missing. Erwin laid them out in evidence bags in front of the boy before he turned to the television he'd set up and played the camera footage of the murder, forcing the younger man to watch. To fight any argument given by the attorney, Erwin made a silent show of pushing the bags closer as he sat back in his chair and let out a gentle, almost happy sigh.

Closure could come to the family now, and the town could rest easier knowing both this murderer and the Iron Crusaders of Oakhurst California were gone. 

He visited the grave of his victim that afternoon with a small gift, laying it against the headstone. He spent a while standing in front of it and listening to the birds chirp around him and the road so close by humming with cars and trucks as the cold began to slowly wrap around him and his closed jacket. 

\--

He goes to court and supplies his obvious evidence along with the entirety of his story. With the camera tapes, he can also supply evidence that they had properly collected what evidence they could find and supported stories given by neighbors. 

Erwin goes part by part of his story until it came to the shootout at the biker compound. 

By this point, he is left to be accused of the several deaths of the bikers and the excuse that it should have never turned into a war zone in the hills of the Sierra Nevada's. Using the information Levi had supplied for them, Erwin can fight back against it, stating that the bikers had assault rifles and other heavy weaponry with them that helped them fight back against them.

He gave a detailed explanation of the chase he'd gone on using the quad, explaining detective Ackerman's reason to take the hiking trail instead of the main road. The jury listens as he continues on through the explosion until he is asked to explain his arrest on the boy. 

''Most of his backyard had been dug up,'' he states, looking the lawyer directly in the eye. ''He was digging to find the box that had been supplied to us.''

''Who is this person that supplied this box for you, detective?''

''The defendant's sister.''

Erwin is forced to watch the girl struggle to explain herself to the lawyer as she is accused of the murder in place of the boy until a loud _rejection_ is announced from the victim's lawyer. Offered instead is the statement given by detective Ackerman, but anything given by the man is not accepted due to his inability to be at the courtroom at the given time. 

The trial moves on through the winter before Levi's anywhere near healthy enough to testify in court. 

He arrives with dry-cleaned and iron-pressed clothing as well as cleanly polished shoes and a support brace on his hand. Levi's pinky and ring finger are tied together with the gauze bandage to force them to move together with his nail's bruised with the collision with the car. He's even cut his hair short to allow it grow back in to a more healthy, living state. 

Erwin greets him in front of the courthouse in downtown and the smaller man shakes hands with him, using the good one of course. 

''I thought this would still be a threat on your life?'' the blond opens the door for the other man and Levi steps inside, running his hand over his cheek as he shakes his head. 

''I don't care, man.'' he responds. Erwin comes to his side as they approach the others to mingle with the crowd. ''I know my word is one of the things that will actually fuckin' help you, and I also know how much of an asshole that lawyer can be.''

''They're assholes, aren't they?'' the blond asks. 

Levi grins before they're called to trial. 

It's several more days of a grueling event called trial before the jury has to make their mind up given the evidence and statements, as well as false alibi's and the unhelpful _no comment_ sing-song statement the boy gave in the interrogation room where he was scolded for acting like a child as someone had been brutally murdered. 

''Guilty.''

It rings through Erwin's body and he shuts his eyes momentarily as Levi's bandaged hand sits over his own and a small, pointed elbow pokes into his ribs. He looks to the other man and Levi is smiling. 

''Good job, Erwin.''

The family of the victim embrace Erwin in the halls of the courthouse and he hugs them back as Pixis arrives. He turns to the older man and shakes his hand until he's pulled into a hug of his own, the blond patting his back. 

The family holds hands as a public announcement is given towards the press surrounding them on the steps, Erwin looking between each camera to get the point across and to speak, giving the family's honest word towards the cameras as well. Someone begins crying behind him and another shushes them, explaining that it was okay. 

\--

''You said you got reports to do still?'' Levi asks. They're leaving the Raleys store with bottles of iced tea and soda as they walk back to Erwin's car. 

''Pixis asked if I could go and help give some clarity on some things s'all.'' he explains. 

They follow the dark road back to the station where Erwin holds the door open for Levi, both blindly trying to find the light switch until the ceiling illuminates and a crowd of people yell _surprise_ to them. 

Levi steps behind him quickly and Erwin raises his eyes in shock before grinning at the decorations above them. Erwin is presented with _congratulations_ by locals, co-workers, and friends as Levi is presented with _welcome back_ from Pixis and several officers. The smaller man looks up in surprise flickering through his eyes. 

''You're still an officer, Ackerman.'' 

They have separate cakes and everyone has two slices between them both. Food and drinks are there, people catch up, and Erwin sits with the Dok family for most of the night as Levi gets himself re-acquainted with the people around him and what would be his co-workers.

The blond is scooping chocolate cake with cheap white icing from one of the supermarkets into his mouth as he watches the Dok kids irritate each other and stuff their faces with too much sugar than a four year old and their older siblings would believe possible to consume. 

Erwin and Nile chat until the kids complain of stomach aches and the other man excuses himself and his family before they leave. Others splinter off, making sure to say goodbye to Erwin with quick questions about the smaller man filtered in. It made them laugh for him to tell them he didn't know much about Levi either until they leave, thanking him. 

Mike invites the two detectives to the bar where the blond drinks until the buzz causes his world to quiver and he can't stand straight. Levi drinks quietly beside them both and answers few questions that Mike has while Erwin reaches over and touches the shaved back of the smaller man's head. 

Zacharias chuckles before the blond is dragged to the red Honda and dumped inside on the passenger seat. He hears lazy directions given to Levi as he's buckled into the car before Mike is waving and disappearing from the passenger window. 

Levi finds Smith's house alright and Erwin lets himself in as Levi follows, slumping onto the couch. 

''Where are your glasses?'' he's asked. 

He points lazily in the direction of the kitchen and Levi walks around the counter to it before he hears doors opening and water sloshing. The glass is placed on his coffee table, with a napkin under it, and Levi points to it. 

''Drink.'' 

Erwin manages to get the glass onto his lap before continuing to carefully drink it, all with Levi's watchful gaze following him. He places the glass in the corner where the arm and the back meet on the couch before he yawns heavily and Levi begins to stand.

''I guess this place don't have taxi's, do you?''

The blond smiles.

''No... Just stay for tonight.''

''Nah, I should be gettin' to the motel they've got me up in.''

''Where at?''

''Gateway Inn up by Oakhurst.''

''Just stay for tonight, Levi. It's late.''

Levi stares at him for a moment before he comes to sit back down in the chair adjacent to the couch.

''Could I use your shower sometime?''

''Sure. Its the door there.'' Erwin points towards the wall and Levi turns his head to look, humming quietly before he slides down in the chair. The blond watches him and pats the couch for his glass. ''Can I ask you somethin'?''

''What's on your mind, blondie?''

''What'd they make you do for initiation?''

Grey eyes bore into the glass door leading out into the back space of Erwin's property before he speaks. 

''I was a drug mule for 'em. Then I had to lead one...'' he rubs his nose and places his cheek in his hand, head tilting to the side. ''Get the meetin' place, get the dealers there, then make sure the drugs get back to the compound without issues. After one of the bikers I was ridin' with was nearly pushed off the road and I forced the car down the mountain, I was in.''

Erwin sips his water and swallows quietly as he turns his eyes back to the unlit and empty fireplace.

''I can't believe I spent eight years with 'em...'' he hears the other mutter. 

''You helped hundreds in doing so, I hope you know that.''

He looks back to the smaller man and sees Levi staring back at him. 

''Didn't you meet the victim's family?''

Levi nods, sighing.

''I did. I was worryin' leadin' up to it.''

''Why?''

''I thought they'd blame me for their son havin' been killed and all... Since I was seen as a lead of the group, I had say on what to do.''

''You didn't know.''

''I didn't... Not until I dug a bit.''

'' _Were_ they angry at you?''

He watches the smaller man shake his head.

''Its just shit like that... It makes me think that I could'a stopped it.''

''How?''

Levi raises his eyebrows and shakes his head.

''I don't know... I guess it's jus' some savior complex deep in me or somethin' that wants to save people and take leadership. I'd seen the boy around, but I didn't think he would've gotten that deep into business with the Crusaders. Not to the point that he was a reason why the gang had girls to assault and people to attack...''

''They used him, Levi.''

''They used me too. I shoulda bent over and let them fuck me, it would've been easier.''

''You got a weird way of talking sometimes.''

There's a breathy laugh but no smile to accompany it as Levi turns his head away and looks to the quiet television.

''Do you think you're a criminal?''

''I'm an ex druggie, ex biker, I killed people.'' Levi's eyes begin to unfocus and Erwin can see him slipping from himself.

''If you had to guess...'' Erwin shifts. ''What did those people do?''

The other man turns his eyes to Erwin quickly and crosses his arms before leaning his head back, facing the ceiling.

''Killin' 'em won't make me a good man, no matter what they did.''

''I killed people too.'' he sees Levi's pupils flick to the corner of his eye. ''I got in gunfights in the past, like you have. If I wanted to survive, I wouldn't have any other choice but to shoot my way out so I can keep goin' to see another day. And I had to come to that realization pretty damn quickly too. Now I wouldn't be able to get what you had to go through, and I hope I won't have to, but I want you to know that to some degree, I understand. You were stuck with men and women like the Crusaders, you saw some pretty unimaginable things while you were with 'em and you won't be able to forget it. You were an undercover doin' what you could to keep your life while you were with 'em. You helped others in the process, and kept your life, even if it meant exchanging the lives of others.''

Levi stares at him for a moment longer before he winces and lifts his bandaged hand off of his chest, looking back at the ceiling. 

''At least you get it. Kinda.'' Erwin laughs gently into the moment of silence that follows. ''When did you have to kill someone?''

Erwin shifts over to lay on his side, laying his head on the arm of the couch as Levi massages his wrist gently. 

''It was a hostage situation. The hostages were let go, luckily, but the suspects were still inside. The hostages were speaking another language, so we couldn't understand what they were saying. We realized later that _ellos van a disparar_ meant that they were going to shoot. I think two officer's had to be hospitalized for major injuries and the rest had to write reports for every one of the hundreds of bullets we fired. They had a submachine gun in the residence that they brought out, firing through the windows and taking down the door so they could kill us. I just remember... Shooting and firing... Hoping I lived, hoping the hostages were alright, hoping the officers around me were okay. The suddenly it stopped and the air cleared and there was a body on the ground in the doorway. Most of the bullets came back to me, in both the main shooter and the other suspects who were trying to shoot at us behind the wall of their friend's bullets.''

Levi is quiet for several minutes following it and Erwin feels that he doesn't need to continue any road of conversation between them. He allows Levi to find their footing to speak next. 

''How long 'ave you been workin' here?''

Erwin thinks for a moment.

''Well I was twenty-four when I joined I think. And I'm... Thirty-six.''

''So you're old and been workin' here too long?''

The blond smiles lightly.

''I'm not as old as Pixis.''

''Pixis is ancient.'' Erwin snorts and Levi starts to grin. ''Has he ever done a day of work in his life?''

''No one knows. We think he just showed up one mornin' and no-one had the guts to make him go away.'' Levi's smile starts to widen and the other lays his arms over the armrests. 

''What about Shadis?''

''I have this theory that he forced the last sheriff to retire so he could become the head of them.''

''Fucker needs to iron the lines on his face.'' Erwin chuckles. ''And what's that _thing_ on his chin?''

''I don't know. I think its the only hair he can grow.'' Levi starts to laugh. ''We wanted to get Shadis a comb for his beard-''

''Who's 'we'?''

''The station and I.''

''Oh.''

''Anyways, we wanted to get him a comb but Pixis found it first with a little bow on it so its become his little mustache comb. We got him a little oil for his mustache.''

''You fucker's have been fueling him and his mustache, its your fault.''

''We think its funny!''

''It's fuckin' ridiculous. And stop talkin' for the entire station.''

Erwin starts to pout and Levi rolls his eyes. The blond finishes his water and sets it on the floor next to the leg of the couch as the other yawns lightly. 

''So are you gonna stay here or go on to somewhere else?'' Erwin asks. 

Levi is quiet as he thinks and shrugs his shoulders.

''I don't have much of anywhere else to go. I mean I've got a job here, apparently, and you. I guess you count as a friend.''

''I was hoping I did.''

A corner of Levi's mouth lifts into a smile.

''I was told it might be dangerous for me to stay, especially since I knew so many of the druggies, the dealers, the robbers and criminals.''

''What'd you say?''

''Fuck you.''

Erwin shakes his head but he's smiling himself.

''So...'' the blond says after a moment. ''Are you going to stay? You'd make a great partner here.''

Grey eyes turn to him and Levi lifts his head, studying him. Erwin stares in return until Levi shrugs again. 

''I don't think I'd mind bein' detective Ackerman again.''


End file.
